


La magia de un deseo

by riabyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riabyun/pseuds/riabyun
Summary: Park ChanYeol y Byun BaekHyun tienen un pasado. Uno al que este último no quiere volver, mientras que el menor busca desesperadamente traer de regreso a quien es su esposo.  Y si, ambos estaban casados, y justo ahora, gracias a un investigador es que ChanYeol descubre que tiene un hijo con él. Un niño que está por cumplir cinco años y está a punto de darles la más grande lección de su vida al soplar las velas del pastel.





	1. Chapter 1

El alto sintió como una mano cubría la suya. Alzó la vista y vio a la mujer sonriéndole de manera enternecida, en cambio ChanYeol se desconcertó. ¿A qué se debía aquello?

 

–Joven, Park. –El nombrado alzó las cejas– ChanYeol. Estoy seguro de que el hombre que se encuentra dormido en la segunda planta, aún te ama más de lo que puedas imaginar.

 

–Adjumma...

 

–Sabes ChanYeol, a veces sólo basta con desearlo.

 

–No es como si fuera así de simple –replicó en un tono frustrado.

 

–En ocasiones así funciona la magia, ChanYeol.

 

 

🎂

 

" _La magia es caos, arte y ciencia. Es maldición, bendición y progreso. Todo depende que quién se sirve de la magia y para qué fines. La magia está en todas partes. Alrededor de nosotros_ ".

 

– **Andrzej Sapkowski** : Escrito, novelista, ensayista, traductor y economista polaco.

 


	2. Chapter 2

El sueño era poderoso, y más cuando se duerme tarde la noche anterior. Fue entonces que BaekHyun supo que le iba a pesar un poco despojarse de su cama. Bueno, tal vez mucho, porque cuando abrió uno de sus ojos sólo para apagar la alarma se dio cuenta de que su mente se estaba esforzando por percibir que ya era hora de levantarse.

Cabe admitir que BaekHyun se sintió un tanto abrumado esa mañana. Ya que cuando despertó debido a su ruidosa alarma, se dio cuenta de que apenas había conseguido dormir unas escasas tres horas todo porque tenía que revisar con sumo detalle cada uno de los exámenes de sus alumnos, sólo para poder proporcionarles sus respectivas calificaciones cuanto antes y no atrasarse en el programa.

Así que estirando su cuerpo, y bostezando por última vez, hecho a un lado las frescas sabanas que lo acogieron durante esa noche. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo, y se deshizo de sus ropas.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba en ropa interior frente a su guardarropa, seleccionando un par de pantalones de vestir y una camisa a juego. Abrochó los últimos botones de su camisa color crema, se dio un último vistazo al espejo de su habitación. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio a un lado de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, y observó las diferentes carpetas que contenían los exámenes de álgebra que revisó la noche anterior. Los apiló, y los acomodo en su maletín. Viró hacia la cama, y comenzó a acomodarla.

Antes de ponerse los zapatos, escucho un par de pisadas fuera de la habitación, y seguido de eso el sonido de una puerta contigua abrirse. Y sólo eso bastó, para comenzar la extraordinaria rutina de todas sus mañanas.

Fuera de su desvelo, el día tenía buena pinta.

¿Quién diría que hace apenas unos años, BaekHyun no tenía ni siquiera donde dormir debido a un suceso importante? Si, ni siquiera él podía comprenderlo. Pero lo había logrado.

Era viernes. Y BaekHyun agradecía que una semana más de trabajo estuviera a punto de terminar, para darle paso al fin de semana. Ya que justo en ese fin, para ser exactos el domingo, sería un día muy movido para él.

De hecho, aún tenía que conseguir varias cosas que necesitaría para dicho día. Pero tal vez podía conseguirlas después, o se encargaría de que alguien más lo hiciera.

BaekHyun, se encontraba aseado y listo. Estaba por empezar su jornada como profesor en la Universidad de Seúl. La cual era considerada una de las más prestigiosas en Asía, y en la región.

Hace aproximadamente tres años comenzó a laborar en dicha institución. Y bueno, para estar atravesando la etapa de los veinte casi treinta, a sus veintisiete años seguía conservando aquel dulce atractivo que lo acompañaba desde muy joven.

Sus alumnas, sin duda alguna eran todo un caso. No era de extrañarse que todas aquellas jóvenes de entre dieciocho y veintitrés años lo llenarán de obsequios, pequeños detalles e incluso cartas que a BaekHyun de cierta manera agradecía. Ya que entendía que era el único profesor del cuerpo docente que aún seguía en sus veinte, conservaba su perfecta dentadura y sobre todo su cabello.

Aunque al mismo tiempo sabía poner límites por la manera en que sus alumnas lo veían. Ya que muchas de las cartas y obsequios contenían palabras como Profesor, usted es muy atractivo. ¿Saldría conmigo? ¡Me gusta! Para mi pareja ideal, entre otros mensajes escritos.

Por eso con el tiempo, decidió no aceptar más obsequios. No quería que sus alumnas comprometieran sus estudios, así como su trabajo siendo parte del cuerpo docente.

Así fue como se detuvieron los obsequios y cada detalle físico. Mas sin embargo, ellas hacían de las suyas, llevándole la típica manzana o respondiendo en clase de manera instantánea cada vez que lanzaba un cuestionamiento matemático, sólo con el fin de obtener la atención del Profesor Byun. Y bueno, BaekHyun, de cierta manera agradecía esa atención, ya que no sólo le servía a ellas, si no a los chicos de su clase para afianzar ciertos detalles de la materia.

BaekHyun tenía un trabajo estable, amaba lo que hacía y sus ingresos cada vez mejoraban. Se puede decir que después de tres años al fin tenía la tranquilidad que tanto quería, esa que anhelaba cuando inicio su travesía para obtener un empleo. Ya que en la mayoría de los empleos que aplicaba hace años, muchos lo reconocían, y no justamente por sus buenas aptitudes. Si no por el apellido que figuraba en su id*.

Su casa por otra parte, era un lugar acogedor. De alguna manera para él fue difícil la época en la que no tenía nada para sostenerse así mismo, y el hecho de encontrarse justo donde estaba lo hacía sentirse agradecido.

Tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la universidad tiempo después, pero antes de eso tuvo que hacer de mesero, lavaplatos, y chico de compañía.

Esto último no le gustaba, y no estaba del todo orgulloso, pero cuando tenía bajo su responsabilidad a otra personita, era imposible decirle "no" a las buenas oportunidades, permitiéndole obtener el suficiente ingreso económico para al menos contar con lo necesario.

Hoy en día estaba completamente agradecido con una buena persona que lo ayudo a conseguir dicho trabajo hace un tiempo. La Señora, Hye.

BaekHyun no sabe cómo fue posible que se hubiera encontrado a tan amable y acogedora persona, quien le tendió la mano a un completo desconocido, justo en el momento en el que decidió abandonar todo, buscar un nuevo comienzo y encontrar su bienestar físico y mental.

Gracias a la ayuda de aquella mujer que lo cuidaba y alentaba como el hijo que nunca tuvo, fue que consiguió su primer empleo.

La mujer de al menos unos cincuenta años, lo presentó a un hombre dueño de un local. Que al inicio se mostró extrañado y un poco confundido por la presencia de ambas personas, pero que con el pasar de los minutos y un intercambio de palabras, consiguió dicho empleo.

Así fue como BaekHyun se colocó como mesero en el Restaurante Moonlight, que gozaba del mejor servicio, y la comida más exclusiva.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Si aquel local era el más lujoso de Seúl.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada. El lugar estaba por cerrar, y el prácticamente estaba muerto de cansancio, pero aun así, trataba de terminar con sus tareas en tiempo y forma.

Fue así como su jefe "JunMyeon", quien intentando conocer un poco al recién empleado, termino enterándose de las situaciones difíciles por las que pasó aquel chico con solo veintidós años. Queriendo mostrarse como un jefe condescendiente decidió modificarle el horario de trabajo, ya que era consciente de lo que implicaba tener a un personita esperando en casa.

Así fue que unos días después le hizo saber que él tenía un familiar que era directivo de una de las universidades de Seúl. Que hablaría con él, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía conseguir un mejor futuro para él.

Así fue como probaron sus habilidades mediante un examen de ingreso. Claro para esto, BaekHyun estudio arduamente entre tiempos que le daba su jefe en el Moonlight y en lapsos en el pequeño departamento de la mujer que consideraba como su madre, mientras que ella veía por su único tesoro.

Al poco tiempo la misma universidad lo contactó. Y no sólo le hicieron saber que había sido aceptado, si no que le otorgarían una beca completa para terminar su último año de carrera. La cual no sólo le ayudaría a no perecer por ropa, y alimentos, sino que lo impulsarían a tener una mejor calidad de vida.

Al pasar de los años se graduó, y tiempo después obtuvo su título de Ingeniería en Matemáticas Aplicadas. Porque para la universidad desde que recibieron sus resultados de ingreso, supieron que ese chico de veintidós de aquel entonces era un dotado de inteligencia para dar solución a cuestiones Matemáticas, y que definitivamente le pedirían formar parte del cuerpo académico de su alma mater*.

Y lo era más al darse cuenta de que tal vez sólo necesitó pasar por aquella imponente tormenta para estar en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Con una mujer que lo trataba como su propio hijo, y con pequeño gran tesoro. O mejor conocida como su bolita de energía.

Con sólo meses de haber egresado, ya formaba parte del cuerpo docente, brindándole estabilidad económica, y una excelente calidad de vida. Porque sí. Después de abandonar todo, y salir huyendo de la situación, se dio cuenta conforme pasaban los días, que se encontraba en estado. Dos meses y medio para ser exactos. Y si, BaekHyun estaba muy embarazado, antes de salir huyendo de aquel lugar que llego a pensar que era su hogar.

Estaba por salir de casa, así que tomo una rebana de pan, y un poco de jugo, tal vez eso bastaba por el momento para poder encaminar al pequeño torbellino de cabellos negros en uniforme escolar que corría de un lado a otro con su avioncito de juguete.

Se despidió de la Señora Hye, y le pidió a su hijo despedirse también. La mujer bajo sólo un poco y el niño de apenas de cuatro años le planto un beso en la mejilla, sólo para salir corriendo delante de su papi para ir al colegio en la nave espacial.

BaekHyun no terminaba de sorprenderse de la imaginación y lo realmente inteligente que era su bebé en ocasiones, y de alguna manera le sorprendía el hecho de que su pequeño de cuatro añitos, al ser tan chiquito tuviera ya una severa afición a los avioncitos de juguete, y todo lo que involucraba volar. Es normal, BaekHyunnie, después pasará a los camioncitos. Así son los niños Eso le decía la Señora Hye. Aunque BaekHyun sabía que aquella parte de la brillante personalidad y afición de su bebé se debía a quien considero su precioso hogar un tiempo. Si no es que su único y verdadero hogar. Y eso, de alguna manera lo torturaba.

"–Mira, Baek ¿Te gusta? –Le mostró un bosquejo de un avión a mini-escala– Algún día lo diseñaré, y podemos ir a probarlo juntos. –El castaño conecto sus miradas, y supo por el brillo que destilaban de aquellos ojos oscuros que esa era una promesa".

 

🎂

 

La campanilla retumbo en el salón de clases, capturando la atención del profesor y de todo el cuerpo estudiantil de primer año. Finalmente la clase se dio por terminada y él se encontraba feliz de saber que era la hora del almuerzo, aunque sus alumnos no se veían tan felices de haber recibido los resultados de sus exámenes.

Pensó en la remota idea de pasar a dejar su maletín a la sala de profesores, pero después de considerarlo, quiso aprovechar al máximo el tiempo del almuerzo. Así que paso la correa del maletín sobre su pecho, y se encamino a la cafetería.

Esa mañana estaba a muy buen tiempo, pero todo se complicó cuando llego a las puertas de la escuela de su bebé. Todo debido a que descubrió a su pequeño jugando con una baratija metálica, y amenazaba con meterla en su boquita por simple diversión y preocupación para BaekHyun. Así que tuvo que bajar del auto y dirigirse a él, sólo para quitarle aquel objeto con cuidado. Entre risas y besos en la mejilla del pequeño, logro quitársela. La profesora, tomó la mano de su niño, y con un beso en su cabecita y un diviértete, inspecciono la baratija con la que casi se le sale el corazón. Bufó ingenuo, y con el amargo pensamiento de haber pensado que la había perdido, fue que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una baratija cualquiera. Si no que era su sortija de matrimonio.

Tentando aquel pequeño articulo al interior de sus pantalones, se abrió camino a la cafetería.

Como era de esperarse, había una larga fila hasta llegar al mostrador donde se servían los alimentos, así que se dispuso a hacer fila. Sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa, algunas de sus alumnas entre vocecitas chillonas le ofrecían sus lugares más al frente en la fila.

El sin duda no iba a aceptar, no era correcto hacer aquello. Es decir, agradecía de cierta manera su amabilidad, pero no lo haría. No hasta que una de sus alumnas prácticamente lo arrastro un par de lugares más al frente, notando los ceños fruncidos del cuerpo estudiantil varonil. BaekHyun sonrió un poco nervioso por los actos de las estudiantes, mientras que ellas morían a su costado por la sonrisa que les había proporcionado. La cual el mismo catalogaba como nerviosa y chueca. Pero parecía provocar una diferente impresión en sus alumnas.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente al mostrador de alimentos, se percató de que la cocinera le sirvió porciones un tanto exageradas. Este miro a la mujer y le sonrió un tanto avergonzado por la atención innecesaria. Pero antes de sacar su billetera, la mujer se negó, y acompañado de un guiño le dijo un: corre por cuenta de la escuela. El terminó agradeciendo con una venia al igual que a sus alumnas que lo seguían muy de cerca.

Alzando la vista estuvo tratando de buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Ya que se suponía que la cafetería era solo para estudiantes, no para profesores. Por eso existía la tan bien conocida y famosa "oficina de maestros". No tenía mucho tiempo para buscar un lugar ya que aún tenía mucho que organizar para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños del domingo por la tarde para su hijo. Faltaban cosas que comprar, y comida que preparar, así que más que decidido empezó a girarse sobre sus talones para apresurarse en llegar a la oficina de docentes, donde muy probablemente estaban ya disfrutando de sus alimentos.

No fue entonces que enfoco la vista hacia un costado chocando con un par de alumnos mientras salía de la cafetería, que fue que escucho una risa alborotada. Una que llegaba a sus oídos, y hacía eco en su cabeza, como si de una mala broma se tratara.

Se detuvo por un segundo, y tocando la bandeja de comida bajo sus dedos, frunció el ceño, como si tratara de agudizar su audición, tal vez buscando el origen de aquella risa.

Se dio cuenta de la algarabía de un par de alumnas, que reconoció como de segundo año. Era extraño, tal vez demasiado. Porque nunca antes las había escuchado de esa forma con otro profesor que no fuera él. Y tal vez por eso último fue que presto atención a la personalidad que yacía parada de espaldas a él, en medio de aquel grupo de chicas.

Por su aspecto, dedujo que no era algún estudiante de intercambio.

De hecho era un sujeto alto, cabello negro, pantalones azul marino y camisa formal. Su buena pose al estar balanceando su peso en ambas piernas... Su vista volvió a plantarse sobre la nuca de aquella personalidad, y fue entonces que algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

Reconocía aquella pose, la manera de balancear ese peso, ese espalda... esa risa.

Ese no...

No, no, claro que no.

¿En qué estás pensando Byun BaekHyun? Se dijo con una sonrisita en los labios mientras negaba ante la absurda idea. Y así como había bajado la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de aquel truco mental, la alzo solo para abrir sus ojos en sobre manera.

Su ritmo cardíaco de disparo. Su respiración comenzó a desestabilizarse. Su garganta se secó y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él. ¿Acaso estaba experimentando un ataque de pánico? Bien, BaekHyun nunca lo sabría, pero estaba muy cerca de experimentarlo.

Parpadeo un par de veces apretujando la bandeja bajo sus dedos. Quería correr, huir, o mejor aún... Que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero en cambio, su cuerpo se sintió paralizado, justo cuando los orbes negras de aquel hombre que tan bien conocía se posaron sobre los suyos, segundos atrás cuando había desechado aquella tonta idea, y que justo ahora mantenía aquel contacto visual.

No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero aquella mirada lo había hecho temblar, y convertirse en un manojo de nervios al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de temor lo invadió. Ya que aquella sonrisa que supuso estuvo manteniendo en su rostro ya no estaba. Aquel rostro había tomado una expresión sombría, y en sus labios rosáceos reinaba una línea rígida, sin rastro de la diversión por la atención que recibía por parte de sus alumnas minutos antes.

BaekHyun, redirigió la vista por un momento cortando aquella conexión visual, sólo para volver a levantar la vista y enfrentarse a aquella mala broma del destino. Viendo los ojos del hombre frente a él, los que lo plantaron a la realidad. BaekHyun no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo. No sabía si gritar, o reír por lo que el destino le ponía frente a él. Aquel hombre que antes reía, ahora lo miraba tal vez con la misma expresión facial.

Los recuerdos de lo que habían sido en el pasado, y las razones por las cuales lo orillaron a alejarse de aquel hombre, de laguna manera lo ayudaron enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba. A pensar en su mayor prioridad.

Tratando de deshacerse de sus temores, optó por tomar un mejor porte carraspeando la voz. Él iba a seguir su camino. Aquel sujeto ya no tenía nada que ver con él, y no podía joderle de la misma manera como en el pasado. O al menos eso creía.

―BaekHyun.

Aquella voz ronca y de sentimiento profundo lo llamaba, provocando que se detuviera. En algún momento quiso, solo por un momento quiso creer que era una mala jugada, y que no lo estaba llamando. Pero no era así. Incluso si el atuendo formal del sujeto que estaba a sólo pasos de alcanzarlo lo llamaba, y lo miraba como si esperara una respuesta de su parte, lo hizo titubear por un momento.

Necesitó una segunda vez escucharlo decir su nombre para realmente constatar que se trataba de él.

El heredero de Industrias Park.

Fue hasta que vio la placa sobre su pecho que constato que era un miembro del cuerpo docente de la institución. Él había portado una cuando recién comenzaba a ser parte de los docentes, así que no había duda. Aquel hombre estaba justo frente a él, y aunque intento dar todo por sentado en su momento, justo ahora lo tenía a un escaso metro de distancia.

El alto lo miraba de una manera que no supo descifrar, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de aquellos cuatro años intentando reconstruir su vida se habían ido directamente por el desagüe.

―Necesitamos hablar ―masculló el alto una vez que dio dos pasos y lo sorprendió tomándolo del antebrazo.

BaekHyun estaba en parte molesto, por la manera tan casual en la que lo había llamado. Sabía que su mirada fija y sus fosas nasales abriéndose debido al enojo se lo hacían saber. ¿Cómo podía tomarse esa clase de libertades después de muchos años? Así que tomando todo el valor que tenía deslizo la mano que lo sostenía, desconcertando al otro quien ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―No tengo nada de qué hablar con usted... Profesor Park ―aclaro BaekHyun, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la tarjeta de presentación en el pecho ajeno.

―Claro que tenemos que hablar.

El castaño intento ignorarlo, pero al ver la bandeja de alimentos, y la resistencia del otro cuando lo volvió a tomar del antebrazo supo que no sería nada fácil escapar. Al menos no de nuevo.

Desvió un poco la mirada para percatarse de como varias de sus alumnas y seguidoras estaban muy atentas a la situación. Así que decidió relajar cada musculo denso sobre su rostro y cuerpo, para poder encarar al hombre que intervenía como si nada no sólo en su hora del almuerzo, si no que en su espacio personal. En su vida.

―Le pido de la manera más atenta que me suelte. No me haga reportarlo con la junta directiva y el rector de esta universidad por dar espectáculos en su primer día, Profesor. ―ChanYeol frunció el entrecejo evidentemente desconcertado por las palabras y actitud del chico al que le pedía hablar. Fue entonces que una sonrisa ladina, y casi matadora, adorno el rostro del pelinegro, cautivando a BaekHyun y a sus espectadoras.

BaekHyun tembló por un momento al ver aquel gestó, pero intento ignorarlo. ChanYeol se acercó lo suficiente al bajito para susurrarle al oído.

―Necesitamos hablar, ahora.

El más bajo ya más que molesto por aquella maldita insistencia, intento zafarse provocando sólo que el pelinegro se volviese a acercar mucho más que antes.

–Hablas conmigo, ahora. O todo el mundo incluyendo al mismo rector sabrá que mi esposo también trabaja en la misma institución.

El aludido se congelo ante la simple idea de pensar en qué pasaría si se enteraban de aquel hecho, pero aun así debido al impulso se negó.

–ChanYeol, no tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió en el mismo tono.

ChanYeol bufó, y BaekHyun se tensó al sentir su aliento chocar sobre su cuello. Lo siguiente logro desestabilizar al castaño tanto física como emocionalmente. Con un prominente forcejeo logro zafarse de las manos de ChanYeol, al mismo tiempo que tiraba que sus alimentos en el acto, sacando grititos ahogados no sólo de las jovencitas que los miraban muy de cerca, sino de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Que ahora los miraban atentamente.

–¿Hablarás, o quieres que comience aquí, BaekHyun? –El nombrado lo miro ardiendo en cólera. Y por más que quería evitar aquello, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar la oportunidad de trabajo que le proveía de solvencia económica, y le daba todos los recursos, no sólo para mantener su hogar, si no a su pequeño niño de cuatro años.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –turno de ChanYeol de bufar ante lo que estaba escuchando. BaekHyun sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar, pero se negaba a creer en esa posibilidad.

–Sabes de que... o más bien de quien, cariño –murmuro erizando su piel a niveles inimaginables.

BaekHyun entre abrió sus labios inmutado.

«El no, el no querría hablar de... No él ni siquiera...»Pensó.

–Tu... Tú quieres hablar de...  
―Sí, BaekHyun. –Respondió– Sabes perfectamente de quien quiero hablar.–El aludido abrió los ojos sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba– Eres mi esposo, y quieras o no aún tengo derechos.

–Tu, tú no eres...

–No te engañes, BaekHyun. Que para una separación se necesitan ambas firmas. Sólo estaba la tuya, pero no la mía –Ahí fue cuando le hizo saber que por el tono empleado de la explicación, y la manera en que lo miraba, supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Todo debido a dos cosas.

Uno. ChanYeol aún era su esposo.

Dos. Tenían un hijo.

 

 

🎂

 

 _"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"._  
– **Jean de La Fontaine. Escritor y poeta francés**


	3. Chapter 3

El alto aún recordaba en ocasiones el tono de voz de su progenitor junto a la sarta de reclamos, y acciones legales que tomaría en su contra si a él se le ocurría mandar todo al demonio.

Para ChanYeol no fue nada difícil abandonar el emporio familiar. No, de hecho fue una de las cosas que se arrepentía de no haber hecho antes. Así que regresando a encarar a ese hombre que estimaba le entrego aquel poder legal. El hombre mayor frente a el palideció al saber que no se trataba de ninguna broma por parte de su hijo menor.

El hombre joven en cambio haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba en la más mínima fibra de su cuerpo, se limitó a hacer una venia a su padre para terminar dando la media vuelta y salir como alma que lo llevaba el diablo. Alzó la vista, y noto como varios empleados miraban la situación confundidos. Realmente a ChanYeol le importo poco. Todo lo que quería era llegar al maldito elevador, llegar a su auto y conducir a casa.

Antes de llegar a la compañía, contactó a uno de sus abogados y le exigió emitir y hacerle llegar el documento legal donde él rechazaba ser el próximo heredero de la industria.

En ese momento no tenía ni media hora de haber llegado de lo que sería su última junta de negocios en el extranjero, que incluso en poco tiempo ya había creado todo un espectáculo al discutir con su padre y dejarle muy en claro, que se negaba a considerar el hecho de que eran si quiera de la misma sangre.

Pero a todo esto ¿Cuál había sido aquel detonante que se encendió como pólvora quemando el interior de ChanYeol? Sólo existía una razón por la cual aquel hombre de negocios podía mandar todo a la mierda con tal de no dañar lo que él consideraba precioso.

Y ese era, BaekHyun.

Su esposo.

El ejecutivo se mantenía al margen de las palabras envenenadas de su padre, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba un centavo que pensara de él. Se sentía decepcionado de haber sacrificado, y empeñado su esfuerzo por mantener los estándares que sus padres esperaban de él, para que al final ambos padres terminarán actuando sin su consentimiento en un asunto que no les competía.

Ya que él podía ser un  _Park._  Hijo del matrimonio que actualmente se encontraba en la cima debido al éxito de los negocios tecnológicos concretados. Pero independientemente de eso, él estaba casado.

Tenía un maravilloso, y amoroso esposo que esperaba por él después de cada jornada de trabajo. ChanYeol lo amaba. Amaba a su esposo como nunca pensó amar a alguien. Tanto que a pesar de que su sentimiento no fuera mutuo y correspondido por parte de él para con su actual pareja en aquel entonces, basto con el apoyo de BaekHyun para que el siguiera su corazón.

Y justo ahora, su matrimonio estaba fracturado.

Lo estaba a tal grado que ChanYeol sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba

Entre sonidos de bocinas, rechinidos de llanta y límites de velocidad excedidos, el sólo rogaba una y otra vez por encontrar a su esposo en casa, y que este le permitiera explicarle lo que había sucedido.

ChanYeol se sentía molesto, enojado, y frustrado... Y no sólo con él mismo, si no con sus padres quienes le habían dado la documentación correspondiente a su esposo para la disolución de su matrimonio. Un matrimonio de dos años que ellos querían disolver mientras él se encontraba fuera del país.

El nunca sospecho de las intenciones de sus padres al insistirle en que se involucrara en la industria familiar, de hecho vio como algo normal que su padre lo mandara en su representación a tratar un par de negocios en Bangkok. Es decir, odiaba demasiado alejarse por mucho tiempo de BaekHyun, porque prácticamente hacían casi todo junto, y desde que su pareja estudiaba arduamente debido a los exámenes de la universidad y él llegaba fastidiado por involucrarse en el negocio y la universidad sólo terminaban rendidos en los brazos del otro hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Conocía a BaekHyun desde los doce años, y fue por el que descubrió que no le atraían las chicas. Ya que aquel adolescente siempre estuvo a su lado, al pendiente de él. Cuidándolo en los momentos en que sus padres no lo hacían por estar involucrados en los negocios. Siempre era BaekHyun. Incluso defendiéndolo cuando los chicos de su clase se burlaban de sus bonitas orejas. Por qué si, BaekHyun solía decirle  _Me gustan tus orejas, Yeollie. Son bonitas_ mientras que el aludido se sonrojaba a muchos niveles.

ChanYeol amaba a BaekHyun, lo amaba y lo quería para él.

Y eso lo llevo a confesarles a sus padres su orientación, aunque ambos lo tomaron de la peor manera. Lo castigaron, le prohibieron salidas, asistir a eventos como miembro de la familia entre otras cosas. Estuvo reprimido un tiempo, a no ser por BaekHyun, quien lo seguía frecuentando y tratando como su  _persona especial._

Fue a la edad de veinte años y de haber mantenido una relación lejos de sus padres con aquel chico de bonitos ojos, y labios suaves que decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Le pidió matrimonio.

Claro su pequeña pareja acepto en un mar de lágrimas, besos disparados y sollozos ahogados, mientras se aferraba al cuello del gigante, que en ese entonces ya tenía como prometido.

Ambos intentaron reunir a sus familias el día que se llevó a cabo la pequeña ceremonia en uno de los jardines más sencillos y bonitos que pudieron apartar, pero sólo termino asistiendo por parte de la familia, la hija mayor de los Park,  _Yoora. E_ ntre una que otras amistades de la feliz pareja recién casada.

El alto no supo cómo, pero en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban viviendo en casa de sus padres. Todo debido a que la madre de ChanYeol le insistió a su hijo que no se alejara de casa el día, uno de esos días en que fue a recoger unas cuantas pertenencias que hizo con dinero que ganó trabajando. Ella se disculpó por no haber asistido a su boda, así como también insistió una y otra vez en que ellos podían proveerles de lo necesario, siempre y cuando al terminar la universidad ChanYeol se hiciera responsable de la empresa. Ya que ella aseguraba que era para el bienestar de todos, incluso de BaekHyun. A quien por cierto no estimaba, pero aun así soportaba ya que era la pareja legal de su único hijo.

ChanYeol al inicio se opuso, ya que él estaba ansioso por comenzar su nueva vida con su esposo. Sin embargo fue el comentario de su progenitora hacia BaekHyun quien hizo que ambos tomaran lo que sería una decisión equivoca y sin pensar en las grandes consecuencias del futuro.

Aún dos años después de haberse casado ambos pasaron por varias situaciones desagradables en casa de los padres del más alto.

Había problemas y discusiones familiares. Que en su mayoría involucraban a su encantador esposo, pero este último lo calmaba, ya que sólo sería por un  _tiempo_ o en eso habían quedado.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Al llegar a casa se topó con su hermana mayor, que parecía estar muy nerviosa, ya que no paraba de dar vueltas al pie de la escalera con el teléfono en mano y un rostro lleno de preocupación.

Ella la vio por un segundo, y fue ahí donde supo que nada estaba bien.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, tan desesperado por querer llegar a la habitación y asegurarse de que su BaekHyun estuviera ahí. Aunque al llegar a la habitación encendió la luz. La habitación parecía haber estado en penumbras desde esa mañana, y ChanYeol no pudo sentirse más preocupado, ya que las cortinas seguían cerradas y su pequeña pareja tenía la manía de abrirlas todas las mañanas. Llamo a BaekHyun, una y otra vez, anhelando una respuesta de su parte. Entro al baño, al vestidor y nada. No había rastro alguno de su esposo.

El miedo junto al nerviosismo por el que estaba atravesando lo estaban consumiendo de la peor manera. Pero no fue hasta que planto la vista en un mueble de la cómoda que se encontraba abierta para confirmar su peor sospecha.

Se percató de que la gaveta estaba vacía, abrió todos y cada uno de los cajones, sólo para encontrarlos como cuando llegaron. Fue al vestidor, y abriendo varias puertas noto que la ropa de BaekHyun faltaba. Sin pensarlo tanto fue directamente a su cómoda, donde mantenían todos los documentos importantes de ambos y fue ahí donde confirmo que se había ido.

Metiendo una de sus manos entre sus cabellos golpeo una de las cómodas frustrado. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes o la maldita locura se encargaría de acabarlo. Sacó su móvil y tecleo en modo rápido el número asignado a su esposo, pero como era de esperarse estaba fuera de servicio. Lanzó el teléfono hacia algún lado, y sus ojos por inercia se posaron sobre la cama.  _Joder_. Había sido tan estúpido como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de que sobre la cama yacían un par de sobres manila.

Se acercó y tomo el más pequeño.

Al abrirlo se percató de que eran una serie de fotografías...

 _«Dios, no...»_ Pensó ChanYeol.

Bastó sólo con ver la primera para caer en cuenta de que todo se había complicado.

Ya que lo mostraba a él en una cafetería en medio de un almuerzo de negocios, con una de los ejecutivos, y que justo ese día supo que era la chica con la que se suponía, iba a casarse. Porque sí. Mientras estaba vuelto loco en la oficina de su padre esté le confesó que ya tenía todo arreglado. Y que era mejor hacerse a la idea de que contraería matrimonio con una verdadera mujer, ya que aquella chica no era sólo parte de la junta ejecutiva, si no que era parte de un matrimonio arreglado que hicieron sus padres cuando ambos eran pequeños. Aunque era ilógico que eso pasara, ya que él estaba casado.

Aunque le cayó como balde de agua fría la bochornosa situación que se suscitó durante aquel almuerzo, ya que jamás se imaginó que alguien les tomaría fotografías cuando la mujer se acercó a él de forma sugerente y ChanYeol se mostraba estático y confundido por aquella actitud.

Justo en ese momento fue que supo que estaba más que perdido.

Ahora sabía que su esposo no sólo había sido víctima de sus padres, si no también de él mismo al no darse cuenta de la clase de plan que sus padres venían planeando con tiempo. Lanzo el paquete de fotos y tomo el otro sobre. Al abrirlo, noto como en la parte inferior derecha yacía la firma en tinta negra de BaekHyun.

Él había firmado.

Había firmado la maldita disolución, y se había ido.

Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era encontrar a su esposo. Nada más sencillo que eso. Porque más allá de todo aquel escenario bien montado, él sabía que merecía darle una explicación a su pequeño, tenía que saber cómo es que todo había sucedido en el mismo lapso en que se dio cuenta de la clase de familia en la que había estado creciendo. Ya que por culpa de sus codiciosas ambiciones todo se encontraba de aquella manera tan fracturado.

Su primer impulso fue buscarlo.

Un par de días después de ello, intento darlo por desaparecido. Pero en la misma estación de policía al escuchar su testimonio y todos los factores que involucraron la  _huida_  de su aun esposo terminaron desestimando el hecho de que estaba perdido, ya que para ellos eran simples malos entendidos de pareja, y tal vez su esposo sólo quería tiempo.

ChanYeol intento por todos los medios a su alcance en encontrarlo. Aunque cada día que pasaba era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado.

Gracias al apoyo de su hermana supo que después de meses de búsqueda tenía que seguir con su vida. En ese entonces no quiso saber de sus padres, de la dichosa empresa ni mucho menos de aquel acuerdo prenupcial que alegaban sus mayores tenía que llevarse a cabo cuanto antes. Sin embargo ChanYeol los ignoro. Por qué dijeran lo que dijeran, BaekHyun seguía siendo su esposo, y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Lo amaba, y no perdía la esperanza de que algún día tuviera alguna pista de su precioso BaekHyun.

Los años no pasaron en balde, y tuvo que hacerse de una carrera. Sus padres sabían que habían cometido un grave error al dañar lo que más amaba y celaba más que nada, su matrimonio con BaekHyun. Y aun así, aunque el alto se negara a recibir alguna clase de ayuda por parte de ellos, sus padres jamás pararon al dejarle cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para él, en caso de que las necesitara.

El tiempo no perdonaba, y sin duda seguía pasando.

Cada día sin BaekHyun para el eran cada vez más sofocantes, y aunque su corazón dolía demasiado por no saber nada hizo que el dolor se volviera soportable.

Contrató a un investigador privado. Y aunque la duda estuviera ahí, y él se debatiera ante la posibilidad de encontrarlo o no, se dio un último intento.

A las semanas obtuvo un poco de información.

 

_Hace cuatro años [...] solicito trabajo en la cafetería de... (Solicitud Rechazada)_

 

_Fue mesero en el Grand Premier [...] (6 meses)_

 

_Durante el lapso de [...] como lavaplatos en el Heaven. (5 meses)_

 

_Trabajó para una compañía privada [SH*] Obtener más información. (1 mes)_

 

Por alguna razón aquel último empleo de BaekHyun no le daba buena espina, y se interesó en saber qué clase de empresa era aquella, y por qué había durado tan poco a comparación de los otros empleos. El investigador claramente le hizo saber que haría lo posible por encontrar información referente a esa compañía, pero también le dejo en claro que era muy probable no conseguirla por tratase de una empresa con fines de lucro, y completamente legal.

A sus veintisiete años, Park ChanYeol ya era todo un profesionista y con una excelente estabilidad económica. Tenía su propio departamento, auto y un buen trabajo. Aunque después de laborar por varios años en aquel lugar que le brindó la oportunidad de explotar sus dotes en cuanto a la administración de proyectos tecnológicos, decidió ir tras aquel empleo que siempre considero como el primero para desarrollarse en su ámbito profesional.

Así fue como aplico para la vacante de profesor de Ciencias de la Tecnología en la Universidad de Seúl. Mando la papelería necesaria a la secretaria del rector. Y estos le respondieron que dentro de una semana comenzaría a laborar de lleno en aquella institución.

No fue hasta hace poco que el detective que contrato para encontrarlo, le dio pistas contundentes de su paradero. ChanYeol tenía la información, pero de alguna manera se sentía nervioso, y muy ansioso por la clase de información que contenía aquel sobre.

Justo a unos días de comenzar a familiarizarse con su nuevo empleo, tomo el papel manila con la información recopilada, y comenzó a leer con detalle cada uno de los reportes.

 

 **Sujeto:** _Park BaekHyun_ **.**

**Edad al desaparecer: _22 años._**

**Edad actual: _27 años._**

**Reporte.**

_Después de varios años de averiguaciones previas, el día 09 de marzo del 2017 se obtuvo la siguiente información de manera fidedigna._

_El sujeto se desarrolla como Profesor de Matemáticas Aplicadas. Trabaja bajo su nombre de pila "Byun BaekHyun". Vive actualmente con dos personas... [Dirección Pendiente]*_

_« ¿Dos personas?»_ Se preguntó.

¿Con que clase de personas estaría viviendo su esposo?

_Shin Hye, mujer, 50 años. Posiblemente viuda [*Obtener más información]_

 

ChanYeol se mofó al sentir que aquella información no era de mucha ayuda. De hecho planeaba pedir un reembolso.

Estaba por guardar los documentos de no ser que en un mal movimiento todos los papeles fueran a dar al piso. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, y comenzó a levantarlos uno a uno. Fue entonces que una de las hojas fue a dar un poco más lejos de donde estaba sentado, así que se levantó del asiento y fue por él. Comenzó a acomodarlos, cuando un enorme título en una de las hojas le llamo la atención.

Quiso tomar asiento y prestarle atención a ese pedazo de papel, aunque el sonido de su móvil empezó a hacer eco en las paredes de su departamento. Lo tomó y contesto la llamada. Podía reconocer aquel timbre, era Yoora, su hermana.

– _Chan..._

–Yoora...

– _Sé que puede que te molestes, pero si no lo hacía yo sé que jamás te hubieras enterado de esto..._

ChanYeol frunció el ceño, se despegó del teléfono y volvió a colocarlo sobre su oído.

–Yoora, no comprendo que tratas de decir así que...

– _Encontré un par de exámenes médicos en su habitación..._

–Joder, Yoora te dije que nunca movieras ni un solo...

– _Son exámenes clínicos..._

–Pueden ser míos, tal vez...

– _Son de BaekHyun, ChanYeol._

El aludido enfoco la mirada con el ceño aún fruncido, paso su lengua remojando sus labios y espero a que su hermana siguiera.

– _Los exámenes son de hace casi cinco años, y... ¡Dios, Yeollie! Fui una tonta ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

–Explícate, Yoora. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

– _Es una prueba de embarazo, ChanYeol. BaekHyun estaba en estado cuando se fue..._

ChanYeol comenzó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando después de haber dado un sorbo de agua. Aquello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido para él, es decir BaekHyun nunca presentó síntomas... Es decir, si, hicieron el amor sin protección un par de veces pero su esposo siempre se cuidaba cuando él no lo hacía.

Excepto la noche de su segundo aniversario.

 _Joder_.

– _Yeol ¿Sigues ahí?_

_«Vive actualmente con dos personas...»_

Termino aquella llamada y tomo la última hoja que capturó su atención.

 

**ANEXO**

**Sujeto:** _Byun ChanHyun_

**Edad actual: _4 años._**

_Byun ChanHyun, hombre, 4 años. Hijo del Señor. Park/Byun BaekHyun._

_Se asume que el infante es hijo de ambos padres (Byun BaekHyun y **Park ChanYeol** ), debido a la edad y la apariencia física. [Información por confirmar]*_

 

Fue justo ahí cuando ChanYeol tuvo que releer aquella línea en reiteradas ocasiones. ¿Acaso...? No, no, no... Él no podía mentirle, no sería tan desalmado y ocultarle esa clase de información. No, simplemente no podía. Aunque en alguna parte de su cabeza reinaba el raciocinio, y sabía que no podía mentirse de aquella manera.

Convencido de lo que su mente había confabulado, estaba más que seguro de que aquel niño que carecía de su verdadero apellido, era su hijo. Aquel pequeño niño que llego a pensar en una remota idea justo cuando BaekHyun le pidió pensar en una familia la noche de su segundo aniversario.

ChanYeol no sabía si todo ese tiempo de ardua búsqueda realmente habían valido la pena. Por qué joder, BaekHyun le había quitado el derecho de ser padre. Y justo ahora no sólo se sentía patético de buscar tal vez a la persona equivocada. Porque ya no sabía por quién debía de luchar. Si por su matrimonio con BaekHyun quien le había ocultado dicha existencia, o si por su hijo, un niño que no conocía y con quien se perdió 4 años de su vida.

Ya no sabía si realmente quería luchar por permanecer al lado de la persona que aún era su esposo, porque de cierta manera su madre tenía razón. Porque el BaekHyun que él conocía si realmente lo hubiera amado, nunca hubiera aceptado firmar aquella disolución, y sobre todo nunca le hubiera quitado la oportunidad de ser padre.

La cabeza de ChanYeol era un completo lío.

Y a veces la razón gobernaba sobre los sentimientos.

Porque a pesar de todo, ChanYeol sabía que tenía un hijo, y por ende tenía derechos.

 

  🎂  

 

ChanYeol termino por presentarse en el campus universitario y a los docentes que faltaba de conocer un par de días antes de que comenzara oficialmente su jornada laboral. Era temprano y se encontraban en la oficina de maestros en lo que parecía como la hora del almuerzo, ya que varios de ellos se encontraban comiendo. A pesar de que el rector le había pedido comenzar hasta el próximo Lunes, el no quiso esperar más para dar un par de vueltas en lo que sería su nuevo empleo. Porque si, comenzaría a desarrollarse como Profesor de Ciencias de la Tecnología en un par de días, y no quería sentirse como un pez fuera del agua cuando llegase y no conociera a nadie.

Aunque siendo sinceros ChanYeol estaba por enloquecer debido a que moría por saber el paradero de su esposo y de su hijo. Porque el investigador le había pedido tiempo por tratarse de información delicada.

Lo que no espero al salir de la oficina con una placa con su nombre grabado sobre el pecho, fue toparse con un grupo de estudiantes que comenzaron a halagarlo y hacerle un y mil cuestionamientos.

ChanYeol se adelantó y les explico que sería el nuevo profesor de Ciencias de la Tecnología. Y como era de esperarse por parte de aquel tumulto empezaron a coquetear con tan apuesto profesor. Entre comentarios y risas escucho un par que le llamó la atención.  _Es guapo. No tanto como el Profesor de Matemática. No será tan tierno, pero es alto._

Y ChanYeol solo se preguntaba de quien estaban hablando.

Él quería seguir inspeccionando el área, pero las estudiantes le indicaron que era la hora del descanso y debía de consumir alimentos antes de seguir. ChanYeol sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura y con un leve asentimiento siguió a las estudiantes que el próximo lunes serían sus alumnas.

El más alto pensó que tal vez se sentiría excluido debido a que era el nuevo profesor a casi medio año de clases. Pero las bromas, y adulaciones por parte de las chicas que lo seguían lo hacían sentirse relajado. Tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que en cuestión de nada estaba riendo por sus ocurrencias.

Estaba tan inmerso que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de otro profesor en la cafetería. No hasta que una de las chicas hizo un comentario.  _Aish que fastidio las de primero están detrás del profesor Byun._

No fue entonces que aquel apellido hizo una especie de eco en su cabeza.

« _Byun, Byun, Byun_ »

Le costó un poco hilar aquello en su cabeza, frunció el entrecejo, y se quedó pasmado ante la simple idea de que tal vez aquella persona podía ser... « _No, no podía ser..._ »

Giro sobre sus pies observando a aquella persona, sólo con el fin de matar la curiosidad. Y fue entonces que justo frente a él con camisa de vestir y pantalones bien entallados dándole un aspecto formal y un poco de gel en el cabello se encontraba él, tan radiante como siempre, su esposo. Su  _BaekHyun_.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, y aunque por un segundo quiso correr a su encuentro para hundir su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, sólo para asegurarse que se trataba de él se reprimió. Y todo debido a que tenía a otra persona en mente.

Mantuvo el contacto visual sin aun dar un paso. Los ojos del contrario estaban grandes, brillantes y denotaban miedo. Este último sentimiento era tan extraño para ChanYeol que se sintió terrible al saber que BaekHyun posiblemente conocía lo que significaba aquel encuentro.

BaekHyun rompió el contacto, y el contrario catalogo aquello como rechazo. Lo que tal vez podía ser una mala broma para su esposo, para él se había convertido en la oportunidad de su vida.

Su expresión fácil se tensó, y aunque aquel hombre había restablecido el contacto estaba seguro por la manera en que lucía en que quería salir corriendo lejos de aquel lugar. Justo así era que BaekHyun lucía incómodo.

Dejando atrás aquella pequeña racha de felicidad que se permitió experimentar al haberlo encontrado, se dispuso a ir a su encuentro. No permitiría que se fuera y saliera huyendo como hace años. Ahora lo tenía ahí, al alcance de unos cuantos pasos, y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

―BaekHyun.

Su voz salió ronca, pesada y supo que aquello tenía un efecto en él hombre frente a él. Sin embargo aquella figura estaba inmutada. Su cuerpo plantado sobre aquel pasillo del campus universitario, y ChanYeol ansioso por recibir alguna respuesta.

Al ver que seguía ahí como si de un objeto inanimado se tratara volvió a llamarlo. Fue entonces que aquellos preciosos ojos se posaron en él. Y aunque notaba la confusión en ellos, fijo su vista sobre lo mismo que aquellos orbes observaban detenidamente.  _La placa sobre su pecho._

ChanYeol lo miro confundido, y trató de recordar la información otorgada por el investigador,  _BaekHyun era profesor._ Era profesor en la misma institución que él y no podía concebirlo. De hecho no podía creer como a pesar de todo el destino los volvió a reencontrar de aquella forma.

Plantando su vista sobre quien era su esposo, y a juzgar por la expresión consternada de su esposo pudo encontrar frente a él al hombre con el que había compartido momentos únicos y llenos de sentimientos. En parte sentía el impulso de mandar todo lejos y sólo pedirle que regresará. Que fueran una familia. Quería perdonarle el no tener conocimiento de su hijo, de verdad quería... Pero la expresión fácil que le brindaba el bajo en ese momento supo que aquella oportunidad nunca llegaría.

―Necesitamos hablar ―dijo odiando aquella expresión mientras lo sujetaba.

Noto el asombro, la molestia, y aquella nube llena de tensión irradiando no solo él sino también de BaekHyun quien entornaba sus orificios nasales debido a lo que catalogaba como molestia. En un movimiento el más bajo se zafo desconcertándolo. Tanto, que no iba a permitir que huyera, si eso es lo que estaba buscando al apartarlo.

―No tengo nada de qué hablar con usted...  _Profesor Park_  ―soltó con indiferencia dándole un vistazo a la placa sobre su pecho.

―Claro que tenemos que hablar.

El alto lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo cerca de su cuerpo. Realmente le importaba poco que él no quisiera, ChanYeol tenía un par de cosas que hablar con él y claro que iba a escucharlo.

―Le pido de la manera más atenta que me suelte. No me haga reportarlo con la junta directiva y el rector de esta universidad por dar espectáculos en su primer día, Profesor. ―El más alto no podía creer la tontería que esposo le había lanzado. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un juego de niños? No claro que no.

ChanYeol frunció el entrecejo y entendiendo el significado de aquello no evito sonreír de manera sarcástica. Sintió el cuerpo y la mirada tensa de BaekHyun sobre su cuerpo, pero le restó importancia. Hablarían, quisiera o no. Normal o a la fuerza, en ese momento ya no le importaba. Así que ahí frente a la mirada de todos aquellos estudiantes bajo solo un poco y chocando su aliento sobre el cuello del mayor percibió el olor de su enervante colonia, hipnotizando solo por un momento para el otro segundo caer en la realidad.

―Necesitamos hablar, ahora –murmuro, y el bajo quiso zafarse– Hablas conmigo, ahora. O todo el mundo incluyendo al mismo rector sabrá que mi  _esposo_ tambiéntrabaja en la misma institución.

–ChanYeol, no tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió en el mismo tono.

El alto sonrió y el castaño intento dar la última pelea tratando de zafarse. Y claro, lo consiguió. Sólo que acosta de sus alimentos y gritos ahogados por parte de las jovencitas.

– ¿Hablarás, o quieres que comience aquí, BaekHyun? – El nombrado sin alternativa y ahora evidentemente más molesto que antes apretó sus labios en una línea sólo para darle lo que él quería.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? –« _Touché»._ Pensó ChanYeol sonriendo.

–Sabes de que... o más bien de quien, cariño.

A juzgar por la impresión de BaekHyun por sus palabras supo que estaba en lo correcto. Él lo sabía y decidió ocultarlo.

–Tú... Tú quieres hablar de...

―Sí, BaekHyun. –Atajó– Sabes perfectamente de quien quiero hablar. Eres mi esposo, y quieras o no, aún tengo derechos.

Y joder, sí. Los tenía.

–Tu, tú no eres...

–No te engañes, BaekHyun. Que para una separación se necesitan ambas firmas. Sólo estaba la tuya, pero no la mía –Y era verdad. Desde aquel momento en que había tenido bajo poder aquella disolución firmada por uno de ellos, supo que jamás la firmaría. Y ahora, más que nunca.

Tenía un hijo. Y por él trataría de recuperar su matrimonio al lado de BaekHyun, a pesar de todo lo amaba, y buscaría la manera de perdonarlo y funcionar como familia. O de lo contrario, estaría dispuesto a ir a juicio por la custodia completa de su pequeño niño de cuatro años.

ChanYeol se había sentido perdido por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento las cosas eran diferentes. Si BaekHyun no se atenía a lo que su confusa mente confabulada, terminaría perdiéndolo todo.

Su  _matrimonio_  con ChanYeol, y la  _oportunidad_ de estar al lado de su hijo.

ChanYeol lo amaba. Sabía en alguna parte de su mente que era injusto. Pero joder, le dolía demasiado la indiferencia con la que su esposo lo trataba después de pasar años buscándolo, sólo para darse cuenta de que había estado viviendo bien, criando a su único hijo sólo y sin su otro padre. Porque a pesar de todo, ChanYeol era consiente de en una relación, un hijo era lo más importante. Pero sin embargo en ese preciso momento, estaba anteponiendo su corazón antes que la razón, y todo debido a él...A su  _esposo_ , a su  _BaekHyun._

Porque joder, se sentía tan abatido por el simple hecho de esperar más por tan poco.

Por qué ahora era su turno de exigir, y joder, estaba seguro de que no aceptaría ninguna negación por parte del hombre con el que se había casado.

 

 

  🎂  

 

_“Si la razón hace al hombre, el sentimiento lo conduce”_

**–Jean Jacques Rousseau. Filósofo francés.**


	4. Chapter 4

 

ChanYeol miro su rolex* en su muñeca y supo que eran las dos de la tarde. Las clases deberían de estar concluidas, y las salidas pronto se llenarían de estudiantes universitarios. El sabía que sería un pequeño caos encontrar a aquel hombre entre los estudiantes, pero aún así se dispuso a centrar toda su atención a la única salida principal de la institución.

 _No era como si BaekHyun fuera a escapar por la puerta trasera, ¿o sí?_ Pensó ChanYeol.

No claro que no, ambos eran adultos y debían de dar frente a la situación como las personas maduras que eran. A pesar de no estar laborando de manera oficial en la institución, a ChanYeol nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza encontrar al hombre que estuvo buscando por años justamente ahí. No podía creer que hace apenas unas horas atrás lo tenía justo a unos cuantos pasos de él. De cierta manera admitía que haber actuado de aquella manera con  _BaekHyun_  no había sido la mejor. Pero su confusión y ansiedad, lo habían llevado a actuar de esa forma, alterando por completo la estabilidad emocional de su  _no tan desaparecido,_ esposo.

Fue entonces, que en medio de aquel pasillo lleno de pares de ojos posándose en la escena que estaban ofreciendo, supo que era su única oportunidad para conoce el  _porqué_ y la verdadera razón detrás de la desaparición de su pequeña pareja. Pero al mismo tiempo, la locura y la falta de raciocinio, termino nublándolo por un segundo, dejándose conducir por el resentimiento y la indignación de la situación al mismo tiempo que le exigía al hombre que sostenía por el brazo, conocer a su hijo.

El más bajo palideció, y trago en seco. ChanYeol podía reconocer claramente aquellas emociones en su pareja. Esas no eran más que un claro gesto de preocupación y nerviosismo, y en ese momento el estaba seguro de que su esposo estaba consciente de que sabía de la existencia de su hijo.

BaekHyun intentó zafarse sutilmente de su agarre pero eso solo le permitió al profesor extraoficial acercarlo de nuevo a él, sólo para lanzar su último movimiento.

–Conozco a mi hijo y te doy la oportunidad de explicarle quien soy. O de alguna otra manera buscaré la forma de hacerle saber que soy su padre. Tú decides, BaekHyun.

A juzgar por la expresión que el castaño mostraba en su rostro, y la manera en la que asentía lentamente fue que supo que lo había logrado. Conocería a su hijo, y BaekHyun lo llevaría hasta el.

El profesor oficial le dijo que lo vería a la salida, más sin embargo le exigió no volver a crear una escena de ese tipo, o de verdad llegaría a conocerlo. A ChanYeol no le quedo de otra que esperar por él a la salida. El tiempo se fue como agua en medio de posibles escenarios de encuentro con su hijo de cuatro años, que para cuando menos lo supo se encontraba esperando a BaekHyun a las afueras de la institución sobre su auto.

ChanYeol metió las manos en sus bolcillos, y se percato de que tenía una llamada entrante al palpar su móvil. Visualizó el teléfono y termino por rechazar la llamada en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la bien conocida figura de su marido. Al mismo tiempo de que varias  _universitarias_  se despedían de él al pasar por sus costados. El alto conocía muy bien aquellas atenciones, y estaba más que seguro de que esas chicas se derretían por su apuesto profesor. De alguna manera ChanYeol podía darse cuenta de que la belleza de BaekHyun no podía pasar por alto para nadie, incluso para él mismo.

Porque bueno, dentro de todo, él seguía siendo su esposo, y padre su hijo.

–Vámonos...–Soltó el profesor una vez que conectaron por un instante sus miradas y se plantaba a su costado con una expresión afligida.

–No pensé que me lo hubieras dicho en serio, BaekHyun. Pero aún así quiero agradec-...

–No –Él bajo negó tajantemente, y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto en el maletín que cargaba– No me agradezcas nada.

–Es sólo que pensé que no aceptarías...

–Y no pensaba hacerlo.

Contestó con tono certero, y ChanYeol supo que no mentía.

 

🎂

 

En poco tiempo se encontraba de camino a su encuentro con su hijo. Seguía el auto de BaekHyun en la carretera, y al entrar en un complejo algo alejado de la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la cual no tenía rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos. Ya que aquel lugar era el último donde él lo buscaría. ChanYeol sabía de los gustos de su esposo, y por lo mismo conocía que él no era un amante de vivir alejado de la civilización, más aún así su casa se encontraba justamente en el área donde nunca imaginó.

El hombre y ex heredero de industrias Park, estacionó su auto sobre la acera. Puso el freno de mano y saco las llaves del switch. Antes de bajar viro un poco a la derecha, sólo cerciorándose de la casa que se encontraba a su costado. Tejado, y estructura rustica, vistas cafés, césped cortado y un camino de losas hasta la entrada. Incluyendo la cochera a un costado de esta. ChanYeol sabía que aquel hogar era perfecto, y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de aquel lugar fuera él hogar que compartiría con su familia.

Su pequeña nebulosa se disipó al ver que BaekHyun ya lo esperaba en la entrada con el maletín en su mano derecha y una expresión rígida en el rostro.

–Primero entraré para avisarle a Hye, que... has venido a ver a ChanHyun.

_¿Hye? Ah, la mujer._

ChanYeol asintió y presto atención al debate interior de su esposo, quien por medio de movimientos rápidos y un tanto torpes consiguió ensartar la llave en la cerradura para desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta principal. Dejándolo ahí, a nada de conocer a su pequeño niño. A su hijo con el hombre que amaba, y que esperaba aún tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar.

Por su parte, BaekHyun no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Una vez que puso un pie entre el recibidor y el inicio de su sala, lanzo su maletín a un costado. Y sin quedarle otra mejor opción, corrió hacia su bebé, quien estaba jugando con un par de camioncitos sobre la mesa al medio de ella. Su primera reacción fue hincarse a su costado y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo interrumpiendo su tiempo recreativo. El niño se quejo al ser tomado de aquella manera, pero BaekHyun estaba seguro de que lo había atraído hacia el de manera suave, y aquellos soniditos que sonaban un poco ahogados era porque quería que lo soltara para seguir jugando.

–BaekHyunnie, llegaste. ChanHyun...–La mujer se detuvo, y le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación al hombre que yacía en el piso con su hijo en brazos, y los ojos llenos de lagrimas– BaekHyun...

–Él está aquí, Nana.

La mujer se desestabilizo, y negó sin entender.

–ChanYeol está aquí. Su padre está aquí... –Soltó en medio de un sollozo enmudecido mientras atraía de manera correcta el cuerpo de su pequeño entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su hijo.

BaekHyun tenía miedo, estaba por volverse polvo si alguien no le decía que aquello era un mal sueño, un maldito mal sueño. Y que ChanYeol no estaba ahí para ver a su hijo. Porque para él, ChanHyun era lo más importante en su vida, y no permitiría que nadie, ni nada, incluso su  _esposo_ lo apartara de su lado.

ChanYeol se encontraba inmutado, realmente pasmado a la imagen frente a sus ojos. Ya que no era otra más que la de BaekHyun, y un pequeño niño sujeto y escondido detrás de la figura de su esposo.

El alto dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, y sin evitarlo comenzó a sollozar llevándose la palma derecha a sus labios. La emoción y la conmoción lo estaban saturando a un grado inimaginable. Tanto que tuvo que sostener el aire una vez más al ver como su esposo le daba la mano a aquel pequeño, y lo colocaba frente a él, permitiéndole tener una mejor vista de su hijo.

–ChanHyunnie, bebé... –Puso atención a cada movimiento de BaekHyun, quien ahora estaba a la altura del niño mientras sostenía su cuerpecillo con ambas manos a sus costados– ¿Recuerdas que te conté de papá? –escuchó el alto, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de aquellas palabras. ¿BaekHyun le había contado de él?

–Si papi.

Al instante volvió a la realidad, al darse cuenta que había escuchado la voz de su criatura, y ChanYeol se enterneció al instante, era suave, aguda, pero preciosa. Siempre había tenido un oído privilegiado, y estaba seguro que aquel timbre de voz había quedo almacenado permanentemente en su memoria.

–Papá está aquí, ChanHyunnie.

El niño pestañeo hacia su papi y giro un poco su cabecita sin entender aquello. Pero cuando sus ojitos se cruzaron con los de su padre, conectando directamente con los de ChanYeol, y sin previo aviso, en un movimiento que no era predicho por ninguno de los dos por parte del niño, fue que él alto soltó el aire en sus pulmones una vez más mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer a cantaros sobre sus mejillas.

El niño lo estaba abrazando. Y ChanYeol no dudo ni un sólo segundo en caer de rodillas para recibirlo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y parte de sus oscuros cabellos.

–Chan...ChanHyunnie... –murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

El nombrado se alejo sólo un poco, y ladeando la cabeza para ChanYeol, paso sus pequeñas manitas por su rostro, logrando que el alto se sorprendiera por la tan significativa acción de su hijo.

–No llores, papá –dijo el niño, y ChanYeol sonrió asombrado por el trato de su pequeño– ChanHyunnie, está aquí, papá... y ChanHyunnie te ama...

Soltó el niño, y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de su padre. Quien ahora miraba a BaekHyun realmente sorprendido. Y esté al mismo tiempo le devolvía la mirada llena de benevolencia. El más bajo no podía creer la escena que estaba presenciando. Su hijo abrazando a padre, y a ChanYeol envuelto en miles de emociones mientras le agradecía en medio de palabras mudas y miradas significativas.

BaekHyun conocía demasiado a su bebé. Y sabía que mediante las historias que le contaba de su padre, que cada una de las acciones de su bebé eran complemente genuinas.

 

🎂

 

ChanYeol jamás llego a imaginar como algo tan pequeño, podía hacerle experimentar una gran felicidad, y nacer en él la necesidad de proteger a ese ser con su propia vida, así como darla por él. Y es que así era. Después de conocer a su hijo, y darse cuenta de que ese pequeño niño de tan sólo cuatro años, cabello negro, facciones delicadas, ojos grandes y expresivos, era suyo.

El estaba de verdad tan embelesado de ese pequeño ser humano, que cada vez que lo llamaba "Papá" sonreía como el más grande tonto de la historia, mientras jugaban en el patio trasero, donde se habían conocido.

Cuando pasó un poco la conmoción del importante primer encuentro, y ver correr a su hijo, fue que se dio cuenta de que es como si él hubiera vuelto a ser un niño. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era así, ya que esa personita se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su hijo. De su más preciado tesoro. De su bebé con BaekHyun.

El nombrado los miraba desde la ventanilla de la cocina que proporcionaba una vista hacia el patio. A pesar de que le emocionaba de cierta manera ver a su hijo, y a ese hombre que era su esposo jugar de manera tranquila, en alguna parte de su mente se cuestionaba si todo aquello era correcto. Y aunque sabía que haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo, a su  _ChanYeol_  no fue lo mejor, pero en su momento lo era. Aunque justo ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Por su parte ChanYeol encontraba magnifico como aquel bebé tenía rasgos de ambos. Era como si en el encontrara a su BaekHyun y viceversa. Haciendo de él lo más precioso que haya visto en el planeta. El profesor extra oficial alzó la vista y la conectó con la de su esposo quien los miraba atentos al interior de la casa, y supo que tal vez ChanHyunnie, no había sido lo más precioso que sus ojos habían visto con anterioridad, y eso sólo lo incitaba a querer amarlo, protegerlo y luchar por ambos

ChanHyun corrió al interior de la casa con un par de mejillas acaloradas mientras gritaba  _papi, papi, papi_. ChanYeol se preocupo así que lo alcanzó en un segundo. Cuando entro notó a su hijo sentado sobre la repisa tomando de lo que lucía como un vaso entrenador, y frente a el BaekHyun, que lo miraba atentamente mientras pasaba un pañuelo sobre la pequeña frente de su hijo. Él nombrado se percato de la presencia del alto, y sin pensarlo le tendió un vaso con agua, sus dedos se tocaron y BaekHyun soltó el vaso al instante, centrándose en su hijo. ChanHyun dejo el vaso y comenzó a mover sus piernitas. El bajo lo dejo en el piso y este corrió a darle la mano a ChanYeol halando de él con dirección al patio.

Aunque ChanYeol estaba seguro de que no sólo él había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica al momento de que sus dedos se tocaran.

De vez en cuanto el alto fingía ser un  _monstruo_ que quería comerse a ChanHyunnie, provocando que esté último saliera corriendo por todo el patio para ser correteado, y finalmente atrapado entre los brazos de su padre en medio de una sesión de cosquillas.

ChanYeol sin duda empezaba a atesorar cada momento con su hijo, ya que cada segundo a su lado era más valioso que toda la riqueza del mundo. De cierta manera se lamentaba el hecho de no haber tenido el conocimiento de su existencia, de no percatarse de los cambios de su esposo, y que después de cuatro años supiera que ambos tenían a un precioso niño. Aún entre juegos y risas, se planteaba el hecho de como su esposo estuvo haciéndolo todo ese tiempo sin él. Vaya, ChanYeol sabía que BaekHyun podía valerse por sí mismo, que no lo necesitaba. Pero recordando su historial de trabajo le hizo saber que había tenido una época muy dura, al arreglársela él sólo. Esa y miles de preguntas se planteaba en su cabeza, pero por ahora no quería seguir quemando sus neuronas tratando de encontrar respuestas. Que, sin duda, obtendría más adelante.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que el pequeño supo que él era su padre, y comenzaran a jugar. Si existía algo que el ser humano nunca podría recuperar en esta vida, era el tiempo. Y ChanYeol era consciente de eso.

Jugaron un poco más, la luz del sol comenzaba a ponerse y él sabía que su tiempo estaba agotado. BaekHyun tenía un rato considerado en que se había alejado de la ventanilla. ChanYeol internamente se sintió mas aligerado al no tener la mirada de su esposo en cada una las acciones que realizaba con su hijo. Fue entonces que la voz de una mujer le llamó la atención. Volteó y se percato de que la misma mujer que mantuvo su distancia entre su familia, y él a la hora del encuentro, ahora ella estaba llamando a su hijo.

Ella les hizo saber que era la hora de la cena. Quiso acercase al niño para llevarlo adentro. Supuso que aquella mujer era algo así como la niñera de ChanHyun. Pero aún así tenía sus dudas, ya que para ChanYeol, ella era una completa desconocida. Y no sabía más que su nombre, y su edad por cortesía del investigador.

Notó que una vez más quiso tomar la mano del niño, pero este se negó rotundamente y por consiguiente corrió directamente a los brazos de su padre. Como era de esperarse, ChanYeol lo tomo en brazos mientras que el infante en cuestión recostaba su cabecita entre su cuello y hombro, como si buscase protección, encendiendo en ChanYeol su lado protector.

La mujer sonrió enternecida, y le dijo.

–Lamento no haberme presentado en su momento, Profesor. Soy Hye, la nana de ChanHyunnie, y en ocasiones la de Byunnie. –Soltó con una sonrisa. La mujer extendió su mano hacia él y ChanYeol termino por presentarse. De alguna manera sabía que BaekHyun estuvo hablando con ella, debido a que lo había llamado  _Profesor._

–Un placer, Park ChanYeol.

La mujer mayor asintió, y le dedico una sonrisa de aura maternal. Que de cierta manera calmaron sus sospechas respecto a las intenciones de aquella mujer alrededor de su familia. Ella conocía demasiado al más pequeño de la casa, y sabía exactamente qué era lo cruzaba por su cabecita.

–Profesor, ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar con nosotros?

El alto se sorprendió de recibir dicha invitación, y aunque quería decir que si, sabía que aquello era cruzar la línea con su esposo.

–Muchas gracias, pero no veo convenien-...

–Insisto, Joven Park.

ChanYeol sabía que no era correcto. Ya que BaekHyun de cierta manera le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, pero aún no estaba seguro de que si tendría la posibilidad de recuperar a su familia una vez que aclarara sus dudas. Conocía demasiado al temperamental de su esposo, y prefería no tomarse aquella clase de libertades. Al menos no por el momento.

Bajo la vista algo apenado, y con una fina línea en sus labios miro a su hijo en brazos. ChanHyun, lo miro con ese brillito en sus medias lunas, sonriendo tiernamente, mostrando las preciosas similitudes que tenía de ambos.

–¿Profesor, Park? –Miro a la mujer, y aún debatiéndose...

–Yo creo que no es conve-...

–Insisto. Además, ChanHyunnie está muy feliz de ver a su papá.

Fue entonces que aquella palabra hizo eco en su mente.  _Papá._

BaekHyun lo había convertido en padre, y estaba muy agradecido con ello. Convencido la miro, y terminó aceptando la invitación, ya después vería la manera de arreglar las cosas con BaekHyun, ya que aquella cena le daría más tiempo con su hijo, y eso era lo que buscaba en ese momento.

 

🎂

 

Tenían poco tiempo de estar sentados a la mesa, que justamente la mujer se encontraba sirviendo un par de porciones. ChanYeol tomó la suya y observó como su hijo ya había comenzado a devorar de lo que había en su plato.

–Nana, si ya se fue ChanYe-...

La voz de BaekHyun se apago en sus oídos al momento que sus miradas se conectaron. Sólo para terminar viendo a la mujer que recién le colocaba una porción en una de los lugares vacíos.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto en un tono exaltado, desconcertando a la mujer sin quitarle la vista a ChanYeol.

–BaekHyun, yo...

–ChanHyun no quería cenar, BaekHyun. Sabes que sus comidas son muy importantes, así que no vi inconveniente en que tu marido se quedará a la cena.

El alto se removió algo incomodo en su lugar, porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que alguien más hacía alusión a su estatus matrimonial.

–Nana, sabes que no puedes acceder a los caprichos de mi hijo –. Refutó BaekHyun, evidentemente molesto. Pero no lo suficiente por lo que pudo deducir el alto.

–No es ningún capricho, BaekHyun. Además, el también es el padre de tu hijo.

ChanYeol trago en seco realmente incomodo por la tensión acumulada en el ambiente, tanto que se limitó a dar un sorbo de agua a su vaso. Tal vez estaba pasando todas las líneas, pero estaba de acuerdo en que la mujer no mentía, ChanHyun también era su hijo.

Así fue como la incomodidad reinó en aquella mesa, donde cuatro personas se sentaban a  _disfrutar_  de aquella cena un poco,  _familiar._

ChanYeol se percató de que aquella atmosfera llena de incomodidad poco a poco de difuminaba. Lo supo cuando no sintió más la mirada de BaekHyun sobre su figura, ya que notó como esté cortaba con sumo cuidado varios trozos de la comida especial de ChanHyun, para finalmente observar como el bebé se llevaba el tenedor a la boca ante la mirada paternal de su esposo.

Entre bocados no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que su hijo se llevaba un bocado a su pequeña boquita, ya que cuando masticaba se creaban dos manzanitas en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada a BaekHyun quien continuaba comiendo, y apretó el tenedor esbozando otra sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ChanHyun había heredado esa similitud de su esposo, a quien también se le formaban aquellas manzanitas en sus mejillas. Amaba que su hijo lo hubiera heredado, ya que de por si encontraba fascinante observar a su aún esposo comer, ver a su hijo era una completa locura.

La cena estaba por terminar, los platos estaban siendo recogidos por los anfitriones y ChanYeol quiso ayudar, pero la Señora Hye le dijo que no, que él era el invitado. El profesor terminó agradeciendo y plantó la vista en su hijo, quien intentaba alcanzar la jarra de agua a escasos centímetros de él. Ahí fue cuando supo que debía socorrerlo, por ende se adelantó pero antes de poder servirle el niño, esté emocionado le dio un manotazo, creando un  _pequeño desastre._

–¡ChanHyun! –El grito de un BaekHyun acercándose apresuradamente hacia ellos, provoco su desconcierto, y el comienzo de un alto e imparable llanto por parte del miembro más pequeño.

–Está bien, BaekHyun...

–No, no lo está. ¡Estas completamente empapado!

Fue ahí que el profesor extraoficial desvió la vista a sus pantalones y parte de su camisa, cayendo en cuenta de que la jarra no sólo había caído sobre la mesa, si no que el agua desbordada lo había alcanzado.

Alzo la vista sorprendido, al ver como BaekHyun estaba tratando de ayudarlo a secarse. Al instante se sintió de cierta manera  _intimidado_  y no pudo evitar carraspear en lo bajo, capturando la atención de su esposo. Quien abrió los ojos, y pasaba su vista de las ropas húmedas a sus orbes, al tiempo que trataba de articular algo.

El más bajo se alejó como si de un rechazo de imanes de tratara, estrujando aquella servilleta entre sus manos ante la vista de ChanYeol. Se sentía incómodo, si no es que demasiado. Porque por un instante olvido que aquel hombre no era otro del quien consiguió alejarse hace años.

Un llanto, potente y fuerte alerto a ambos.

BaekHyun dejo la servilleta y se acercó a su hijo, tomándolo en brazos tratando de calmarlo.

–Lo siento, bebé. Lo siento Hyunnie. Papi no quería gritarte...

Escuchaba ChanYeol decirle su esposo a su hijo, quien lentamente paraba su llanto. Dejando a su vista sólo el rastro de lágrimas semi secas sobre sus pequeñas mejillas, y aquel característico hipado después de un llanto.

–Creo que la cena terminó, Baek. –Intervino la mujer acercándose a ambos– Dame al niño, lo llevaré a ponerse la piyama. Así ustedes dos pueden hablar.

El pelinegro noto como el más bajo tragaba lentamente al tiempo que pasaba de brazo a su pequeño. Ella estaba por llevarse al niño, pero antes de que subiera a la segunda planta se acercó a él. ChanYeol entendió el gesto, y llevando una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de su hijo, se acercó, plantando un beso sobre su coronilla. Y con un  _Te amo, Hyunnie, descansa,_ fue que el niño lo miro mientras jugaba con sus manitas. El alto volvió a pasar su mano sobre su cabeza, abarcando todos sus cabellos, y dando un asentimiento a la mujer, está emprendió hacia su cometido.

Aunque no pasados tres segundos, el niño volvió a soltarse en llanto. Intentando zafarse de los brazos que lo mantenían prisionero, fue que ChanYeol se sintió terrible. Era más que evidente que aunque fuera sólo un niño pequeño, su hijo era muy listo, como para saber que su papá posiblemente no regresaría. O al menos eso creía BaekHyun. Por qué ChanYeol tenía otros planes.

El llanto del niño dejo de escucharse en la planta de arriba. ChanYeol alzo la vista y se encontré ante un BaekHyun desconcertado, a un escaso metro de él.

–Baek...

–Ya lo conociste... –Lo interrumpió el más bajo, abrazándose a sí mismo, dejando caricias en sus antebrazos. Como si buscara alguna clase de auto consuelo– Sabes que ChanHyun vive bien estando a mi lado, ChanYeol.

–BaekHyun...

–Sé que eso te preocupaba. Además de no saber de su existencia.

ChanYeol no supo cuándo, pero esas preocupaciones dejaron de importarle desde que el castaño hace años le había pedido una familia con tanta ilusión. Nunca le había quedado la menor duda de que él sería ese padre ejemplar para sus hijos, para su hijo.

–¿ChanHyun?

Preguntó, y el hombre frente a él lo miro.

–¿De verdad le pusiste ChanHyun a  _nuestro_  hijo?

BaekHyun cortó el contacto visual, y el alto pudo notar como su pequeña manzana de Adán bajaba lentamente por su garganta.

–Sí, ChanHyun. Lo había decido con mucha anticipación. Es una conjunción de nuestros nombres, sí. No es como si él fuera sólo mío, ChanYeol.

El aludido bufó creando una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

–Tienes razón –BaekHyun lo miro–, no es sólo tuyo. También es mío –dijo, ChanYeol. El mayor lo miro confundido por el tono empleado, mientras que el otro hombre tenía claras dos ideas en su mente.

Uno.  _Él quería recuperar a su familia._

–Seamos una familia, BaekHyun.

Soltó alzando la vista, a lo que el nombrado frunció el ceño completamente. Esté comenzó a negar en repetidas ocasiones.

–Tu... dios, ¿de verdad tu...? No estarás hablando en serio...–BaekHyun atajó.

–Estoy hablando muy en serio.

El más bajo se desconcertó, y dio un paso atrás cuando el alto se acercó sólo para dejarle en claro que una cosa.

–Quiero que seamos una familia. Me conoces, y sabes que no puedo hablar más en serio que nunca, BaekHyun.

Intento acercarse una vez más, pero consiguió un rechazo inmediato, además de que ahora los ojos del profesor se clavaban sobre los suyos como dos dagas apunto de trozarlo.

–BaekHyun...

–No.

El alto articulo un  _¿Qué?_ En lo bajo que lo quebró al instante.

–BaekHyun, tenemos un hijo, y...

–¡No, no, no! –Exclamo con un semblante que denotaba preocupación y cansancio– Te di la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo. No soy un desalmado, ChanYeol. Pero no pienso exponer a ChanHyun a  _ciertas situaciones_ , y yo no pienso convertirme en... –mordió sus labios y esquivo el tema– Sabes, puedes venir cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando me avises, y ChanYeol... Termina con ese asunto de ser  _una familia_ , y para que te quede claro, no estoy dispuesto a serlo. Ya no quiero ser tu familia,  _¡joder!_ –soltó esto último dándole la espalda.

ChanYeol se sintió consternado por la actitud y las palabras de su esposo que lo terminaron de herir en lo más profundo. La idea de ser  _una familia_ parecía muy lejana, algo nulo... Sabía que sin BaekHyun, no podría lograr aquello que tanto anhelaba. Aun así decidió insistir una vez más.

–BaekHyun, escúchame por fa...

–Sabes, solo deberías firmar el acta, volver a tu perfecta vida y dejarnos tranquilos –aclaró el castaño con la voz rota.

ChanYeol trago en seco, y se sintió completamente dolido al saber que no tenía oportunidad de recuperar a su esposo. A  _su_ BaekHyun. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero nunca pensó como se sentiría escuchar de su propia boca aquellas palabras. Retrocedió, y limpiando un poco las lágrimas que trataba de contener debido al desconcierto y la frustración, respiro y se mentalizo en no mostrar debilidad. Tenía que recuperar su compostura, y pensar con la cabeza fría. Tenía que hacerlo.

–Bien, BaekHyun. No te obligaré –El aludido lo miro con el rostro descompuesto. Como si temiera que fuera a decir algo que no quería escuchar. Y ChanYeol, él ahora tenía clara aquella idea que no pensó ejecutar en sus remotos sueños, pero que sin duda cualquier otro padre en esa situación, si haría– Está bien si no quieres que seamos una... familia. Pero entonces deberías considerar el hecho de que tengo derechos, y que ChanHyun como bien lo dijiste también es mi hijo...

BaekHyun frunció el ceño; completamente desconcertado por el rumbo y significado que aquellas palabras estaban tomando partido en su cabeza.

–Tú hablas de que...

–Sí, BaekHyun. Tu podrás ser el padre de mi hijo, quien lo trajo al mundo y a quien le estaré eternamente agradecido por convertirme en padre –BaekHyun se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras–, pero yo también necesito convivir con mi hijo después de que me abandonaras ocultándome su existencia...

–No te abandone, yo...

–Lo hiciste, y tengo pruebas de ello.

BaekHyun sintió la sangre caer a sus pies, y supo que ChanYeol tenía razón.  _Él lo había abandonado._ Por proteger lo más sagrado que tenía ante un engaño e intereses familiares, lo había abandonado. Y ahora no veía la manera de enfrentarse a ello.

–Esto va a llegar a donde tenga que llegar, BaekHyun. –Advirtió olvidando por un momento que aquel hombre era su esposo.

–¡Dios! ChanYeol tú... Tú no puedes quitarme a mi hijo.

–Corrección, BaekHyun. ChanHyun es nuestro. También es mío.

Una expresión llena de pavor junto a una corriente eléctrica desestabilizó por completo el semblante del dueño de aquella casa. Sintió su pecho arder, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y su cabeza a punto de estallar. ChanHyun era lo más precioso que tenía. Era su más grande joya. Y por nada del mundo el permitiría que aquel hombre que  _amó_ lo alejara de su lado. Menos cuando sabía a qué clase de calaña eran sus suegros una vez que su pequeño entrara en sus vidas.

La melodiosa vocecita de su hijo hizo eco en los oídos de ChanYeol. Aletargando su lengua viperina, aplacando un poco su frustración para con su esposo. Se giró de frente a ellos, y fue cuando noto que el pequeño en cuestión corría ya en piyama de avioncitos hacia su  _Papi_ , quien lo tomo en brazos sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

El profesor extra oficial contemplo la escena, y se percató de que en la frente de su hijo había un pequeño  _fruncimiento_  que la arrugaba. El niño miraba confundido el rostro de su  _Papi_ , y pasando sus manitas por las mejillas de esté, justo como lo había hecho con él al conocerse preguntó con aquel toque lleno de inocencia.

_–¿Por qué lloras papi?_

Y fue ahí donde ChanYeol se percató de que BaekHyun tenía los ojos rojizos, y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. El alto conocía demasiado aquella expresión. Sabía que su esposo estaba luchando internamente para calmar el leve temblor sobre ellos debido al alcance sus palabras.

ChanYeol desvió la mirada como mero patán que se sentía en ese momento. Es decir, al inicio él quería conocer a su hijo. Ir hasta las más grandes consecuencias por conocerlo. Pero no se había percatado de que el  _extraño rechazo_  de su esposo para con él lograron dañar aquel lazo que los unía su pequeño. El pelinegro se conocía, y por eso no se había dado cuenta del alcance sus palabras, de su arranque de impulsividad. Porque entre todas las cosas que se había prometido  _no hacer_ , termino haciéndolas.

Porque, romper a BaekHyun a ese grado no estaba en sus planes. Y que su pequeño hijo de cuatro años se percatara de ello, tampoco.

El más bajo sorbió un poco de su nariz, y pasando con cuidado una de sus manos por su rostro soltó una pequeña risa. ChanYeol lo conocía demasiado bien, se sentía un malnacido al darse cuenta de que su esposo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sobre llevar sus palabras frente a su hijo, mientras que él estaba ahí conmocionado por el asunto. El aludido miro al niño, y le sonrió de una manera que a ChanYeol le caló en lo más profundo, sintiéndose un completo bastardo.

–Papi no está llorando, ChanHyunnie –escucho la voz rota de su esposo.

–¡Sí! ¡Papi está llorando! –chilló alto el pequeño entre los brazos.

–No, mi amor. No es así...

–¿Papá hizo llorar a  _Papi_?

Escuchar que su hijo lo llamara  _Papá_  era sin duda su primera cosa favorita. Pero escucharlo en aquella pregunta lo rompía. El dolor de BaekHyun era palpable, y ChanYeol sabía que  _sí,_ que él era el culpable de aquella situación. Su vista estaba clavada al suelo. Se sentía un idiota. Aunque al mismo tiempo jamás pensó que con la inocencia de su pequeño al hacer esa pregunta sería lo que lo traería de nuevo al raciocinio.

Justo ahora no sabía cómo mirarlos a la cara.

–No bebé... –Escuchó la voz de BaekHyun, y terminó por alzar la mirada, conectándola al instante con el más bajo. Quien lucía abatido, pero trataba de convencer a su hijo de que no lo estaba– Papa no hizo llorar a  _papi,_ bebé. Es sólo que extrañe mucho a tu Papá, mi amor... –le murmuro sin perder la conexión con los ojos llenos de vergüenza de su  _esposo._

ChanYeol se maldijo en lo bajo, llevo su mano derecha a sus cabellos y halo de ellos con un  _aishh._

 _Eres un idiota, ChanYeol. El más grande de todos._ Se dijo con impotencia, porque no sabía cómo reparar aquel primer encuentro, ya que después de muchos años de búsqueda todo había concluido de aquella manera.

–¿Y por eso también Papá, llora? –cuestionó con aquel toque de inocencia.

BaekHyun estaba por responder, pero la voz gruesa y firma de ChanYeol se lo impidió.

–Si campeón. Por eso llorábamos... Porque yo también eche mucho de menos a tu papi.

Soltó sin importarle nada más que aquellas dos personas que lo miraban fijamente.

Uno con una sonrisa cómplice en su pequeño rostro, mientras se apegaba al pecho de su padre. Y el otro, aún con la mirada acuosa, como si tratará de pedirle que  _no siguiera adelante con algo que los podía romper aún más._

ChanYeol no pensó en llegar a esos extremos. El todo lo que quería era encontrar a su esposo. Y saber que ambos tenían un precioso niño de cuatro años le incitaba a luchar por ellos, protegerlos, y tenerlos a salvo bajo su yugo. Quería una familia.

Una familia conformada por; ChanYeol, ChanHyunnie y BaekHyun.

Aunque justo ahora, estando la situación tan rota junto a una atmósfera asfixiante le hacían saber que no bastaba con solo desearlo.

Si quería que sucediera debía comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, pero a esas alturas ni siquiera tenía la mínima idea de cómo lo haría.

Él había herido en lo más profundo a su esposo, a BaekHyunnie, y justo ahora no sabía si aquello tendría un posible reparo

 

 

🎂

 

_"La razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir, y verdades que hay que callar"_

**–Conde de Rivarol. Escritor francés.**


	5. Chapter 5

 

Silencio. 

Nada más que el sórdido silencio tras esas cuatro paredes era lo único susceptible en el medio ambiente.

ChanYeol desconocía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se encontraba dentro de la habitación principal junto a su esposo. Lo único que conocía, era el hecho de que poco después de que la única mujer y cohabitante de la casa interrumpiera en medio de su colapso emocional de manera neutral, solo para pedirle al dueño de aquella casa que le diera al niño en brazos, fue que supo que ya eran pasadas de las nueve. Y el niño debía cumplir con su rutina. O algo así mencionó la mujer a BaekHyun, quien terminó asintiendo levemente hacia ella. Tendió al niño en sus brazos y la mujer lo tomó. Sólo de esa manera el castaño aprovechó para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, mientras le daba la espalda al hombre que estaba acabando con el límite de su estabilidad emocional.

Por un corto segundo, ChanYeol se tentó en sujetarlo por los hombros, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y pedirle perdón por el peso de sus palabras. Más sin embargo se quedó ahí, de pie, completamente inmutado, sin saber que realmente hacer.

Ambos hombres estaban inmersos en sus batallas emocionales. Tratando de lidiar en cómo darían el siguiente paso. Así que sin dar segundas vueltas ChanYeol tomó la iniciativa. En dos pasos se encontraba a una distancia considerable de su esposo, pero antes de poder cruzar un par de palabras que sabía sonarían como bombas, fue que la melodiosa voz de su pequeño de casi cinco años los interrumpió nuevamente.

BaekHyun se viró sobre las plantas de sus pies de 

manera instantánea. Sólo así se percató de la distancia casi nula que mantenía con su esposo. Echó un paso hacia atrás, y pasando la vista de ChanYeol a su hijo quien permanecía sujeto a las barras de protección de la escalera del segundo piso. Fue que aquella encantadora risita del niño junto a una sonrisa amplia. BaekHyun comprendió el por qué aún seguía despierto.

ChanYeol conocía muy bien a BaekHyun. Tanto que no podía olvidar que el bajito era demasiado organizado. No supo cómo, pero en cuanto menos lo pensó se encontraba invadiendo la privacidad de su habitación. ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí? Bueno digamos que el pequeño ChanHyun le pidió a su  _papi_  que papá se quedará. Ya que quería que vieran dibujos animados mañana por la mañana.

El alto estaba por explicarle a su hijo que eso no era posible, pero fue la misma voz de BaekHyun quien le dijo que se quedará. Eso sin duda lo sorprendió en sobre manera, y ahora ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación junto a aquel incomodo silencio de por medio.

Al entrar en aquel lugar noto la mirada traviesa de su pequeño, quien era encaminado a su habitación por la mujer, y quien por supuesto desconocía la situación por completo. ChanYeol mantuvo la mano sobre la manija una vez que esta se cerró, y al girar sobre sus pies el aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones.

Habían sido ya cuatro años desde que ambos de cierta manera se encontraban en esa clase de situación. Debido a que la última vez que estuvieron en presencia de una cama de por medio, ambos habían hecho el amor toda la noche e incluso hasta al amanecer. El simple recuerdo le traía muchas emociones encontradas a ChanYeol, quien no sabía dónde diablos debía plantar la mirada en ese momento para alejar aquellos recuerdos.

Por su lado, BaekHyun estaba recargado sobre su cómoda, pidiendo a los cielos que su pequeño se durmiera rápido para acabar con aquella situación tan sofocante. El simple hecho de encontrarse con ChanYeol en la misma habitación lo ponía demasiado nervioso, y poco a poco comenzaría a llenarse de ansiedad si aquello no terminaba pronto. Porque si, la última vez que estuvieron solos en una habitación había sido su última noche juntos, una donde BaekHyun gimoteaba bajo el cuerpo de su marido, y le proponía tener una familia.

El profesor extraoficial aún seguía debatiéndose en qué o cómo debía dirigirse a su menudo esposo, después de dejarle más que claro que quería sus derechos como padre sobre ChanHyun.

Metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos, y con la otra acaricio su nuca virando hacia otro lado. Aspiro profundo, entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, volvió a enfocar la mirada y decidió admirar cada detalle de aquella habitación. Como si el simple hecho le diera la oportunidad de despejar su mente antes de hablar.

Las paredes de la habitación eran color crema con detalles en la parte superior. Del otro lado se encontraba un escritorio, y una repisa llena de libros sobre esta. A un costado había una cortina dos tonos más oscuros que el color de la habitación, adornando lo que lucía como un pequeño balcón. El cual muy posiblemente daba vista hacia el patio, donde estuvo jugando con su hijo a su llegada.

Desde el acomodo de cada mueble, y cada pequeño detalle sabía que eran tan propios de su pequeña pareja. Ya que, a pesar de los años, ChanYeol sabía que aquello no era más que la esencia de su esposo. Lo sabía porque cada pormenor de aquella habitación siempre lo había tratado con él desde antes de casarse. BaekHyun anhelaba tener una casa propia. Con un patio, y un árbol que les proveyera de sombra por las tardes, para que en un futuro ambos compartieran una tarde - noche agradable en compañía del otro en medio de charlas de trabajo e incontables besos, bajo la sombra del árbol.

Justo ahí fue cuando ChanYeol levantó la mirada, y observó la figura de su esposo al otro lado de la habitación. Quien de manera evidente buscaba plantar la mirada en cualquier parte menos hacia donde él se encontraba. El más alto identifico aquel comportamiento. Lo estaba evadiendo, y tal vez suplicando porque aquello terminara, o eso pensaba el profesor extraoficial. Aunque fuera de aquello, su vista permaneció sobre aquel par de labios rosados que estaban siendo mordidos por el ajeno, y al mismo tiempo relamía. Definitivamente ChanYeol amaba aquella pequeña  _manía_  de su esposo al hacer aquello, ya que siempre lo había encontrado caliente de su parte, y por eso él terminaba prohibiéndole que lo hiciera, si no es quería ser _tomado_  en ese mismo instante.

El alto no sabe por qué aquellos recuerdos taladraban en su mente, sin embargo, lo que si sabía era que anhelaba tanto volver a probar el sabor de los labios de su pareja. Lo deseaba tanto que incluso sabía qué hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. Y eso lo convertía en alguien peor que una persona sin su dosis diaria de adicción. Porque si, la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar aquellos dulces labios ajenos con los suyos había sido antes de irse a aquel viaje de negocios en el extranjero, y que dio inicio a su inminente agonía. Sonrió de manera agria, y recordó ese día con BaekHyun ahí, aferrándose a sus ropas, mientras que él lo tomaba por las mejillas tratando de nunca olvidar el delicioso encuentro de sus labios. Y que ahora anhelaba refrescar en su memoria.

ChanYeol relamió sus labios tocándolos con las yemas de sus dedos, anhelando saciarse de aquel dulce deleite como lo era el simple hecho de besar a su esposo. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que el chico de cabellos castaños lo miraba de vuelta.

BaekHyun no pudo sentirse más agobiado, de no ser porque su  _aún_ marido lo estaba observando de una manera que bien conocía, y seguía encontrando intimidante. De hecho se percató de ello hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. ChanYeol parpadeo rompiendo el contacto visual mientras carraspeaba en lo bajo. El castaño por su parte trago en seco y volvió a levantar la mirada, tratando de reprimir aquella familiar _sensación_  en todo su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que noto los remanentes del pequeño incidente esa tarde durante la cena en la camisa blanca de ChanYeol. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar al interior de los cajones en donde estaba recargado. Él sabía exactamente donde guardaba aquella prenda de manera tan recelosa. Así que cuando la encontró se giró hacia la otra persona, quedándose pasmado antes de poder pensar en alguna clase de escusa del por qué aún mantenía una playera del alto entre sus ropas.

–Deberías cambiarte –mencionó tendiéndole una camisa sin mangas blanca.

ChanYeol miró aquella prenda y frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Acaso aquello era-?

–Es tuya, supongo la traje conmigo entre mi ropa... ese día. –Admitió BaekHyun, mientras el otro la tomaba.

ChanYeol trago en seco, e hizo un leve asentimiento. Él conocía demasiado a BaekHyun. Tanto como para saber que el bajito era demasiado ordenado y que aquella prenda entre las suyas era sólo una simple coincidencia.

–BaekHyun.

–ChanYeol.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Lo siento, habla tu primero. –Se ofreció ChanYeol con un intento de sonrisa.

–Bien.

Aceptó, y pasó saliva.

–De verdad quieres quitármelo ¿cierto?... –preguntó sin titubeo. ChanYeol levanto la vista avergonzado, encontrando los ojos del contrario en el camino– Tú... Antes de que, ChanHyun interrumpiera. Eso era lo que querías decirme, ¿cierto?

ChanYeol lo miro, lo pensó por un segundo que tal vez parecían minutos y plantó sus ojos en él, sin saber como explicarlo.

–BaekHyun...

–Puedes quedártela, es tuya –señalo el más bajo aquella playera que él tenía entre sus manos–, antes de irte puedes poner la otra en la secadora. Iré a ver si ChanHyun esta dormido–. Le hizo saber en un tono bajo.

–Baek... –ChanYeol lo llamo tomándolo del brazo, antes de que saliera de la habitación. Y así fue como de repente la tranquilidad se esfumo.

–¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? –Soltó el castaño con algo más que enojo– ¿Vas... vas a separarme de mi hijo? –cuestionó entre dientes sin apartar las manos del pomo de la puerta. El cual tomo antes de que el alto truncara su salida. Permitiendo darle la espalda, y poder sacar varias cosas que le estaban carcomiendo las neuronas.

–BaekHyun, yo...

–Pensé que no habías  _cambiado_ , ChanYeol. Pensé al menos que tú no lo habías hecho...

El alto se desconcertó por las palabras del castaño. ¿A que venía aquello? ¿Cambiar? ChanYeol no comprendía, y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por no realizar su cometido de hablar con él. Esa situación comenzarla a fastidiarlo, y no saber a qué se refería su pareja lo jodía aún más.

–Sabes, solo ponte eso. El baño está ahí –soltó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin rastro del tono empleado anteriormente.

El pelinegro se descoloco por aquel cambio de actitud, que cuando él otro salió de la habitación no le quedo de otra que dirigirse al baño para deshacerse de sus ropas semi húmedas, aún con aquellas palabras rondando en su cabeza.

_Pensé que no habías cambiado, ChanYeol._

_Pensé al menos que tú no lo habías hecho..._

 

🎂

 

BaekHyun salió de la habitación con el corazón golpeteando sobre su pecho. Dejó salir aquel aire que estuvo conteniendo al callar aquella desagradable situación del pasado que tanto quería gritarle a su  _aún_  esposo. Aquella que lo llevo a alejarse de ChanYeol, y que terminó por destruir su matrimonio. Y que lo condujo a proteger a la única personita que no podía defenderse por sí misma, su hijo.

Aún con un ligero temblor sobre sus manos soltó el pomo de la puerta detrás de él, paso una mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y lo recibieron aquellas figuritas de ositos proyectadas a través de la lámpara de noche de su bebé. Notó que la mujer de quien tanto se había valido para salir adelante se encontraba meciendo a su pequeño en brazos desde aquella mecedora. A pesar de que su hijo ya no era tan pequeño, BaekHyun lo había acostumbrado a dormir de aquella manera. Sabía que aquello no era bueno, ya que en algún momento el niño tendría que dormir por si solo en cama, sin que nadie lo arrullara, pero mientras él tuviera la oportunidad y su bebé siguiera buscando sus brazos para dormir él jamás se negaría a hacerlo.

La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa reconfortante, y en segundos BaekHyun tenía a su pequeño bebé en brazos. Ahora era él quien lo arrullaba. El niño se removió, pero sólo se acomodó un poco más en su pecho, como si tratara de buscar y sentir su calor corporal. El pequeño sonrió un poco, y dejo a la vista aquel adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Paso su dorso sobre el pequeño pómulo de su hijo, provocando que sus diminutas comisuras se alzaron un poco. ChanHyun no era nada más que la réplica exacta de su esposo. Y eso de cierta manera hacía sentir pleno a BaekHyun. Porque aquel niño no era más que el deseo hecho realidad, ese precioso y anhelado sueño para los dos.

BaekHyun recuerda aún con claridad aquella noche en el hotel. Esa a donde ChanYeol lo había llevado para crear un momento muy especial debido a su primer aniversario de bodas. Tanto era su deseo de que ambos comenzaran a vivir una nueva etapa en su vida, que en medio de jadeos, palabras reciprocas y aquellos suaves y placenteros empujes provocados por parte del más alto en su interior, fue que se atrevió a expresarle a aquel hombre que tanto amaba su más grande deseo.

_–Umg... Channie._

Ambos se encontraban en medio de aquel acto lleno de amor, embriagados por el dulce momento, que incluso el más alto estaba inmerso en aquella deliciosa nebulosa que se creaba mediante aquel lazo tan íntimo que compartía con su pequeña pareja.

_–Amor..._

ChanYeol lo miro, y disminuyo sus empujes creando pequeñas, y suaves olas de placer a su precioso esposo. Quien lucía aquella piel nívea un tanto brillante, debido a la capa perlada que adornaba su tersa piel, agregando un par de mechones castaños que se aferraban a la frente de su pequeña pareja, junto a un par de mejillas adornadas de color carmín. El pelinegro nunca se cansaría de encontrar aquella escena tan tierna y caliente al mismo tiempo. De verdad amaba demasiado la vista de BaekHyun bajo su cuerpo mientras le demostraba cuando lo amaba- Haciendo del sexo la máxima expresión de amor entre ambos cuando se entregaban en cuerpo y alma al hacer el amor.

_– ¿No estoy siendo delicado? –Preguntó, y enterró su nariz y sus labios entre el cuello y hombro del castaño, Dejando una bonita marca en la zona._

_–De hecho, estas siendo muy delicado, Chan..._

_–Pensé que querías que fuera especial, BaekHyunnie...–Susurró logrando que el más bajo sonriera._

_–Y lo es... pero no vas a romperme gigante tonto. –Soltó el más bajo, levantando sólo un poco su rostro para plantar un beso sobre esos labios ligeramente hinchados de su marido._

_–¿Qué sucede cariño? –Preguntó el alto acariciando la tierna piel del castaño, sin detener sus rítmicos embates en su interior._

_–Quiero que seamos una familia._

_ChanYeol sonrió, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro._

_–Somos una familia, cariño._

_–No entiendes, Channie. –El pelinegro alzo la vista algo confuso– Quiero que tengamos un bebé._

_–BaekHyun..._

_–Quiero un bebé, ChanYeol._

_–Baek..._

_–Por favor, ChanYeollie –gimoteo el más bajo con un leve puchero–, tengo muchas ganas de pasar por todo ese proceso, de vernos ahí emocionados en cada cita con el especialista sólo para conocer a nuestro bebé. Quiero prepararnos para su llegada. Verlo crecer...–Soltó en un susurro– Quiero un bebé que me recuerde que es nuestro. Que se parezca a ti..._

_ChanYeol lo miro tratando de asimilar aquello. BaekHyun se tensó un poco, y fue entonces que el hombre fornido comprendió. Se acercó a su rostro y planto un corto beso sobre la punta de su nariz._

_–¿De verdad quieres un bebé? –Le cuestionó con una expresión neutral en el rostro._

_––Quiero una familia. –Susurró pasando su mano entre sus cabellos oscuros–. Una familia de tres personas..._

_El pelinegro suavizó la expresión en su rostro. Le sonrió a su esposo, y acaricio un costado de su cabeza, donde se aferraban los mechones de su cabello. Por su parte BaekHyun había sido muy directo en lo que estaba pidiendo. Sabía que sería una enorme responsabilidad, pero sentía que ambos estaban listos para dar aquel paso. Plantó sus ojos en la figura cernida de su esposo, y antes de decir una sola palabra, observó cómo su marido salía de la cama abandonando su interior y el calor de sus brazos._

_BaekHyun se sostuvo sobre sus codos en la cama, y observó como ChanYeol se apresuraba a tomar su virilidad aún erecta entre sus manos, y deslizaba aquel molesto preservativo, arrojándolo al cesto de la basura. El castaño mordió su labio inferior de sólo presenciar dicha escena que le calentó las mejillas, al tiempo que sentía su interior tan vació. Dios, necesitaba a ChanYeol dentro de él, o terminaría por lanzarse a sus brazos. Por otra parte eso no fue necesario ya que bastaron unos segundos para que el cuerpo desnudo, y perlado de su marido se cerniera sobre el suyo, atacando sus pequeños labios._

_Al momento que tomaron un respiro ambos intercambiaron miradas. BaekHyun se estremeció al reconocer aquel precioso brillo en los orbes ajenos, junto a la bonita sonrisa en aquellos labios que tanto amaba besar. ChanYeol pasó el torso de su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño, acerco sus labios a los suyos y dejó un suave pero delicioso beso sobre estos una vez más. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y BaekHyun notó algo diferente en aquella mirada. Algo que hizo que una serie de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo. Porque para cuando menos lo pensó, su esposo se encontraba besando su cuello, introduciéndoles en una nueva y excitante nebulosa donde gobernaba el placer._

_Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, tanto que sintió las manos de su esposo separar con pequeños toques sus tersas piernas. Para ese momento supo que era lo siguiente. Y así, completamente ajenos a todo el exterior, el más bajo sintió como su marido se introducía en él de una manera suave y necesitada. Porque para BaekHyun, tenerlo dentro se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, tan pleno, que aferrándose a las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos, se dejó guiar por aquel gran deseo que ambos compartían en ese momento._

_El gran deseo de tener un bebé._

BaekHyun miro a su hijo en brazos, y volviendo a la realidad, delineó su pequeño rostro. Sonrió completamente agradecido, ya que fue por ellos que ahora tenía a su pequeño gran tesoro al que dieron vida, en el mejor momento de su matrimonio.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo BaekHyun se odiaba a sí mismo, lo hacía porque no había día o noche en el que se lamentaba haber hecho lo que hizo. No se perdonaba no haberse quedado, pedir explicaciones y tal vez buscar protección. Lo lamentaba por que  _dudó._ Porque dudó del buen juicio de su esposo, y el lugar que le daría a él frente a su familia cuando lo supiera. BaekHyun, ya no estaba solo. Ya no podía ser egoísta y exponer a la única personita que tenía en mente, y eso lo obligaba a irse. Él no quería que su hijo fuera una víctima de unas personas tan desalmadas; Esas que harían cualquier cosa a costa de lo que fuera, como lo eran los intereses personales, sin importarles los daños colaterales. Y BaekHyun simplemente no estaba dispuesto a perder aquello por lo que tanto había deseado. Incluso si eso implicaba hacer una elección.

Volvío la mirada al pequeño, y dejando un beso sobre su frente, susurró:

–No te preocupes bebé. Papá estará cuando tu despiertes, te lo prometo.

Pero BaekHyun estaba seguro de que sería la última que ambos se verían. El había hecho su elección. Y si el bienestar de su hijo era lejos del hombre con el que prometió pasar el resto de sus días, el la tomaría. Por que para él siempre estaría primero que todo. Incluso si tenía que intercambiar una felicidad por otra.

Por que su hijo, siempre sería su primera elección.

 

 

🎂

 

_"Mi delicidad consiste en que sé apreciar lo que tengo y no desear con exceso lo que no tengo"_

**–LeónTolsoi. Escritor Ruso**

 


End file.
